The Trouble with Love
by WickedxBlackxCat
Summary: Taking care is essential for a respectable Queen as well as getting rid of things with no utility. Sadly, Hana had one utility and it wasn't providing Soma, but something which Ekaterina believed it would be hard to live without.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Seikon no Qwaser.

Warning: slaves have been abused, dogs have been screwed, lolis have been seduced. You won't see real dicks but there are patatina, Ekaterina e la Santa Trinità: tits, tortures and toys (that's how I sugarcoat asphyxiation, saliva sipping, bondage and humiliation).

Critical Warning: No english speaker's engrish inside.

About the story: TTWL was originally published on this page back in 2011 as a single chapter before being moved on another website. Considering the stronger and wider community here, the presence of other MA rated fictions but, mostly, the fact that it is finally completed, I decided to back track.

This is lesbian erotica fiction, a genre I treasure above all. I understand some of you might consider it porn, but that's something I write differently.

* * *

 **The Trouble with Love**

"I love being naked around you, Hana-oneesama. Can you tell why?"

A metallic noise of chains and a guttural sound followed Ekaterina's innocent words.

"Right. I must've forgotten you can't talk, nor you can move, tied-up as you are."

The clinks from the copper rings resonated once more.

"One simple reason. It's because of your expression when you want me but you can't have me. It makes me feel strong with an immeasurable power over you, over your excitement, over your desire. You can watch because I'm the one allowing it. Do you realize what happens when I see that I can have you crawling like a worm just for a drop of me?" Ekaterina drew a wet finger out of her sex.

On the opposite side of the room, Hana stood naked and gagged with her arms raised above her head and her wrists cuffed and laced to the biggest bookshelf of the house – her grandma's bookshelf, which used to house cutlery and tea-service, and whose antique charm went lost when it became populated by Russian books and history volumes, by Athos' documents and folders of Ekaterina's clients. She shifted on her feet and the edges of the shelves pressed sharply against her back. The one at the apex of her spine obligated her to keep her head up, eyes on the couch, while that on her lower back prevented even the slightest movement of her hips. She rubbed her legs together, eager for an answer.

"I pour, Hana."

The imprisoned girl jolted the chains to assert her frustration. The furniture quivered and an unsteady, hard-covered book which hung precariously from the top shelf fell down and hit her head. It thumped on the floor with a hefty thud and faced up to the woman it left silently cursing.

Ekaterina closed her eyes as if by doing so she could pretend that her slave was not making a joke out of herself again, but Hana's whimpers were like screams in the quiet room and, altogether, it was quite an endearing sound. The shadow of a smile appeared on her lips and, before she could reconsider it, she stood from the couch and approached the grumping girl.

Her hand reached to Hana's face and stroked her jawline. Hana startled and raised her head in a worry, only to find Ekaterina's sympathetic eyes staring into her own. The Qwaser took a step closer and moved her hand onward toward her strands. She pushed them aside and massaged Hana's bruised head by applying a light pressure around the aching spot.

"My poor thing," she said.

Hana tilted her head sideways, questioning the sincerity of her intentions, but Ekaterina's hand was affectionate and careful as she pet her, not once pulling on her hair or slapping her face. With a second look in those unfamiliar, warm eyes, Hana trusted her Qwaser that she would not hop mad if she rested with her forehead on her bare shoulder, just the time she needed to calm her nerves and for the tail of her pain to subside. It served its purpose. With every breath she took Hana felt a little better, and Ekaterina's balanced self and reassuring presence only seemed to speed up the process. It turned out to be quicker than she imagined. As a matter of fact, she had underestimated the power that the younger girl's scent would have had on her lust.

Casually, Hana rubbed the tip of her nose against Ekaterina's skin. That was the moment, when particles of different nature invaded her lungs, that she came to believe that it would be possible for her to individuate in the wholeness of Ekaterina's fragrance each one of the many nuances she was made of. She pressed her face against Ekaterina's neck and sighed deeply.

"There, there," Ekaterina said with a soft voice, but impassive eyes.

She twirled her fingers around Hana's sweaty locks and cupped her nape, infusing a sense of protection into the girl murmuring in contentment and unaware of the swift of emotions on her Mistress' face.

Ekaterina put an end to the unusual domestic scene by distancing herself. Unlike Hana, she didn't show her surprise when they both took in the slight difference occurred in her overall appearance. Her gaze dropped to her left breast where she stared at what made the older girl shiver with fear. As insignificant as it may look, she could not walk over the dribble of saliva escaped through the holes of Hana's ball-gag and now boldly coating her nipple. She collected it with a finger and presented it to her Maria.

"I see. Your impudence made you confident enough to believe that marking your Queen would be now permitted." She pointed out before walking away toward the couch, deliberately accentuating the swagger of her trim hips.

Think straight, Hana. Ekaterina spun around and Hana was faced with the route straight to Hell.

"I wonder, what mouth should I let taste you?"

She lay down on the cushions. Her finger began to wander between her mouth and the mouth of her sex, careful not to touch neither of them.

Hana clenched her fists. Did she dare to imagine what mouth? She immediately pictured it as she wished to spectate it: Ekaterina licking her juice off – a tongue emerging from parted lips like a leery animal ventures out from its nest, cautiously, nose high in the air, approaching the food with its muzzle, tasting it (good?), seizing it with greedy paws (it is good).

A moan reverberated inside Hana's throat and echoed out of her gag. She knew what fate awaited the swinging finger for she had experimented it on her skin, on her nipples: cubs enjoy spending time playing with their prey - stroking and tipping and pushing and biting and pulling and licking and sucking. A play, that's what it was, and she was totally absorbed and seduced by it.

The drop on Ekaterina's digit was drying itself out because she could not take a decision. After all, there was also that one chance to have a part of herself mixing with the proof of Ekaterina's arousal. She had to take into consideration whether it may or may not be her first and only chance.

A waste of time.

"Well then," Ekaterina snorted. "Since it's a dilemma that clearly requires some deep analysis from your side, I'll make it simple and decide by myself."

Hana figured out what she wanted the moment Ekaterina's hand moved, touching lightly the surface of her skin. It trailed over her chest and followed an imaginary straight line as it climbed on her throat, getting closer and closer to her damp lips. She stretched her neck unwittingly – uselessly – and fought against her fluttering lashes to keep her dry eyes focused and her heavy eyelids open.

With her distinguishing smirk on display, Ekaterina locked their gaze.

Hana's chest rose, her breath suspended in the same way Ekaterina's hand lingered motionless above her mouth. It remained pent up there even when the Qwaser inched her fingers downward toward her lips. Her hand barely brushed against one before it made a quick turn for the coffee table.

Ekaterina grabbed a tissue from the box and wiped her fingers clean.

"You actually believed that I'd taste what came out of that filthy mouth of yours?" She answered Hana's puzzled look.

She should have known better. Her Queen would never do such a thing as dirtying herself but, for a moment, she had enjoyed the illusion of it. She watched Ekaterina discarding the tissue on the floor.

"You know, after I took my shower I didn't use the toilet, Onee-sama." Ekaterina resumed the interrupted ministrations to her sex. "It's absolutely clean, and this flavor might have a rather strong note, but it tastes very fine around your tongue." She licked her glistening fingers.

Hana watched the young temptress spread her legs, lecherous like a true prostitute.

"It's the best, isn't it?"

Yes, definitely the best.

"I can't hear you, Hana."

Hana groaned loudly.

"Wouldn't you like to have a reminding taste?"

Yes, yes she would.

Ekaterina opened then closed her limbs, exposing then hiding her sex.

"Wouldn't you like to rub your tongue here?" She mimicked with a finger. "Wouldn't you like to push it inside?"

Yes yes yes.

"But I'm not giving it to you, Onee-sama." Ekaterina curled her lips. "You dropped my favorite book."

Hana read the title on the floor, then raised her eyes to the heavens.

"What's that face? The Bible is quite an engaging novel." Ekaterina smirked, and Hana recognized the charming demon.

She gave a strong tug to the library. Enough with foreplay. The Qwaser was calling out for her. With her tantalizing legs, with her alluring smiles, with those delicate touches on her sex and teasing licks on her fingers, never once averting her eyes from the mirrors of her sinful soul.

"Oh, Hana, you don't know how much I want you. But I'm not giving it to you," Ekaterina sang softly. "I'm not giving it to you."

She tasted herself and pulled her fingers out like one would do with a lollipop, but the wet "pop" which followed sounded more prurient to the both of them.

"I'm so good that I'd do me myself if- No, not 'if'." She faced her partner maliciously. "Pay attention, dog. It's show-time."

Hana watched. She watched Ekaterina like she had wished to spectate. Her limbs shivered and her body arched, worked by her skillful hands, one pinching then pulling a nipple, the other toying between her bending legs. Words were being whispered and all too soon were cut off by moans and gasps. Her pelvis thrust against fingers that Hana could not see, not all of them, but that ought to be there, rubbing her clitoris like they did on hers.

There was a perversity in the manner Ekaterina used her body. Yet, Hana knew the true perversity lay in her cunning, young mind. She smashed her thighs together. Her eyes moved to Ekaterina's face, where her mouth was partially open and her lips were vivid under the sporadic licks of her tongue. Her breath came out heavier while her chest rose lighter. She pushed her hips forward, and Hana closed her eyes, concentrating on her own sex as it contracted around nothing.

The haughty Qwaser fixed her gleaming eyes on her partner.

"I've never done this for any of my previous slaves. I've never thought that I would, not until you arrived."

Hana grasped the chains attached to the handcuffs. Ekaterina shifted, turning her head away and staring up at the ceiling in the dim light of that summer evening. The room had been brighter when they had come back from Mafuyu's. She bit her lower lip as a new wave of pleasure crossed her body.

"Not until you and your Soma came." She curled a finger inside herself.

Hana saw her Mistress twist her wrist with renewed energy. Her body protracted greedily toward the youngest's. Between her legs, her clitoris received little consolation through the clenching of her sex.

"Not until you and your stunning body arrived. Not until you and your sweet traits and your silly smile and your honest mouth and, Hana."

Hana's knees shook, but the copper chains prevented her from falling. Like the girl on the couch, she panted, but Ekaterina continued to ride her fingers before her – blood rushing to her cheeks, parched mouth puffing, slanting eyes fixed on her own enraptured ones - until her hips gave out and she slumped down, snapping her out of the spell.

Able at last to catch her breath, Hana bowed her head to regain her composure. There on the floor, between her feet, she spotted few viscous drops. That vision, the vision of her Queen pleasuring herself, the chant of her voice humming praising words, the gracefulness of her figure as she guided herself through and out of pleasure had been enough of a turn-on, and her swollen clitoris pressed between her rubbing thighs had set her small, unfulfilling orgasm off. She was still recovering when a laughter pulled her out from her reverie. She raised her head at the sadistic sound.

Ekaterina sat cross-legged tapping a finger on her cheek, one foot swung in harmony to the beat of her thoughts.

"I can't believe you really came like that." There was no surprise in her words, only self-amusement. "Did you enjoy my speech? It was hard to come up with something significant about you, Onee-sama."

She stood up and crossed the distance between them with a caper, turning right round. She halted before Hana. Using a little leverage on her feet, she raised her head just below her slave's.

"You, who are nothing."

Hana felt her heart being crushed by those feet resuming their light dancing.

"Come on. Tell me how brilliant I was, Onee-sama?"

Had it all been a joke? Not her words, but that sincere smile as she had stared in her way with blissful eyes. Was it all an act when Ekaterina comforted her after the divine punishment fell upon her?

Hana murmured feebly and Ekaterina stopped her motions to bring a hand next to her ear.

"Can't hear you."

Hana screamed at the top of her lungs.

In a flash of an eye, the Qwaser was at her side. She grabbed and pulled her locks harshly, bending her neck back.

"Listen up, bitch. You are merely what and how I want you to be."

Ekaterina yanked her head harder, ignoring Hana's painful moans.

"If I say you're my Maria, you give me your Soma. If I say you're my dog, you bark. If I say you're my horse, you give me a ride. If I say you're my Magdalena, you pleasure me."

Hana nodded, feeling weaker as the words went on.

"And if I say you're Hana," she hissed, raising her free hand between their eyes. "You're nothing, but trash."

She snapped her fingers and the chains which previously blocked Hana from falling broke open. Hana tumbled on her knees while her emotions flew in a whirlwind of confusion. Ekaterina never used such harsh words. She knew she was merely what her Queen ordered her to be. Still, there's always been what every human deserves, respect. And all of sudden she was lowered to the level of trash, trash like the contents of the bins she used to throw on Tomo's and Mafuyu's desks. Curled on the floor, Hana felt her breath begin to come out in heavy hiccups.

Ekaterina watched her slave with pursed lips and listened to the broken whimpers leaving her shaking body.

"So weak, Hana."

And Hana knew she was nothing but trash. She clenched a fist on her chest as she strove to pull the ball-gag off. When she removed it, her sore jaw took a big intake of air and she was finally able to let out a long, miserable cry.

"Perhaps, I should leave and find a more suitable Maria, someone who might be 'useful'," she stressed the word. "In the battlefields. Not somebody who prefers to get be hidden behind her Mistress. Don't you think?"

In the end, that was what she had wished for from the very beginning, for Ekaterina to leave her flat and stop abusing her. Her grip tightened on her heart. She had tried to give this insatiable girl everything she had, and she wasn't talking of a roof on her head, but of body and mind and soul and, honestly, there wasn't a thing that wouldn't remind her of the Queen. There wasn't a single mark or a scar that wouldn't remind her that she once belonged to an unmerciful Empress. And Ekaterina was standing there, speaking of future projects, making plans for exotic slaves, coming up with new tortures, new plays, new love.

"Who knows? I might grow fond of someone. I might even fall in love with them. Wouldn't it be fun, Hana? Me, spending the night making old-fashioned sweet love? No chains, no toys, no Mama, no tortures. Well, not bad tortures." She put a foot on Hana's back. "Don't move, dog. So, but that's not what love is about."

Hana closed her eyes. No, love is about-

"Trust. I could let her go on a mission with other Qwasers and trust her that she'd take good care of herself, that she would fill her partner with strong Soma and be totally cool about it, not a moaning mess."

Hana remembered when she went with Sasha to the Suirei Academy, the way he gently sucked from her breast and the sense of fulfillment it brought her.

"You're not trustworthy, Hana. You're weak and short tempered. You just act, you don't consider options or value the consequences of your actions. I need somebody I can entrust my back to and, possibly, who doesn't ogle my ass all the time."

"I don't ogl-"

Ekaterina kicked her side.

"Yes, you do, freaking lolicon."

Her Queen was right, she was weak, she didn't deserve her trust. Fresh tears ran down Hana's cheeks as she rubbed the bruised spot. She had lost count of them. She had never minded them, but at least she had stopped sobbing like a child.

"Love is about respect, and we both know I'm making you respect me because you wouldn't otherwise. Guess what?" She stepped on her slave's back. "I don't have any consideration for you."

Hana worked her breath into her chest under Ekaterina's weight. Her Qwaser didn't esteem her a bit, she could-

"Play with your body as much as I like and you can't do anything. You never had the chance. I can make you do the most embarrassing things and you, beg me to stop? 'Please, my Queen, this is too humiliating'." She placed a foot on Hana's head. "Did you really believe I could show any respect to vile people like you?"

Perhaps, if she wished for it hard enough she would melt with the floor. Maybe, if she ran fast enough she could leave her house and be anywhere but where Ekaterina would be demolishing her ego like a work of craft she wasn't satisfied with. For sure, pretending she wasn't there was what she did. How could she even consider the idea of rebelling? She had tried once and she had been menaced of being accused of molesting a faint child, because of a kiss. She was the victim, victim of physical and verbal abuse. This last was worse, however, than any chains she'd been imprisoned with. Ekaterina's tongue was full of bitterness and sharper than Sasha's scythe.

"There's sympathy." Ekaterina pressed harder on Hana's head. "Can you feel it? My sympathy?"

The prostrate girl opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Ekaterina set her jaw.

"There's kindness." She roughly caressed Hana's face with her toes. "How kind am I when I hang you upside down from the balcony? How kind are you when- but you've never done anything of sort."

None of this was for pleasure. Her Queen was belittling her for her own entertainment, and she could do nothing but provide a grotesque show. A decent one, if Ekaterina's laughter was of any indication.

"There's honesty, Hana. You assume I'm open with you. You trust my words when I say you're my Maria. Didn't it ever cross your mind," she stooped and lowered her voice to a hiss. "That I might have some other girl outside the front door? Someone who cooks nice meals for me, definitely better than your burned leftovers. Someone who's waiting for her partner to stop messing around with the dog because, of course, I'm sincere with her, she knows about you."

There was nothing more to break, except maybe for that left rib where Ekaterina's heel dug harder.

"There's mutual knowledge. What do you possibly know about me?" She jumped off her back. "And I don't care about who you are, what you think, how you feel."

At this point Hana too was unsure if she had ever known her Qwaser.

Ekaterina spared Hana one last glance, but the girl was too engrossed in her thoughts to catch that single glint of remorse in her eyes.

"Fine, I'm leaving. And I'm not coming back. Just to make it clear to your logy neurons."

She turned up her nose and strode away, leaving Hana's leftovers behind.

There wasn't pain. Her mind was dimmed with feelings, like a thick fog of memories, suppositions, regrets and what-ifs. She could not reduce them into coherent words, and if she could they would not have any meaning since reasons dictated by passion did not make a valid argumentation to Ekaterina. Hana felt a pressure on her chest as if the girl was still downing upon her. Her heartbeat, a steady thud thud, surrounded her, a match to Ekaterina's steps which faded off in her blurry vision.

There was a story to tell. They had a story to tell, even her Queen could not deny that. They had intimacy, casual caresses, teasing pecks, rare, complicit smiles. They had 'their' intimacy, chains drawing a map out of Hana's veins on her skin, Hana cleaning Ekaterina's feet - tongue first, sponge later. They had allies. No, they had friends. They probably had few people they cared about. They had habits - nights spent fighting over dull TV shows even if they had two televisions, last minute take-outs because Hana always forgot their meal on the cooker when they played, long Saturday morning walks shared in silence with a vigilant Hana following behind. They had gone on adventures, missions and quests. They had satisfied Ekaterina's clients' expectations and earned their wages. They had fought their battles, mostly they had won their battles. Ekaterina had drunk her Soma, Hana had had her own 'drinks'.

Whilst at first she had passively endured whatever the Qwaser put in her way, she had lately reached the knowledge that her life had been revolutionized and shaped into the one she now knew and loved. She would not renounce to any of this, even though Ekaterina was true to her words and would not touch her again, she would not give up on them. Because among all the critics her Queen had advanced, because even admitting the existence of a dearest someone in her life that she didn't know about, it seemed so very unlikely to Hana that Ekaterina would blurt out a well-delineated scenario with such lucid aggressiveness - actually, that was her Mistress at her best. Still, Hana knew her better than that. Ekaterina couldn't possibly be in love with anyone. Or, could she?

Ekaterina's hand was on the doorknob of the bedroom when two arms circled her waist. She sensed Hana kneel behind her back and felt her fringe tickle the skin where Hana's forehead lingered upon her shoulder.

"You're right. We don't trust each other." Hana smiled sorrowfully.

Ekaterina closed her eyes.

"We don't respect each other and we don't show each other sympathy." Hana's voice faltered, "There's no kindness."

Ekaterina's fingers slid off the knob and closed around Hana's arm. Hana attracted her body to hers, afraid that she would escape.

"And we're not honest and, we don't know each other. Then, Katja-sama, why?"

Ekaterina bit her bottom lip.

"Why do I-"

Before Hana had the chance to confess the feeling bloomed inside her chest during that year, a pair of unfamiliar lips stole her words. A sneaky, demanding tongue, dug its way inside her mouth, trespassing her parted lips without giving her time to get used to the strange touch. Under shock, she let the Qwaser do as she pleased, squirming when perky teeth pulled her lower lip and Ekaterina's mouth sealed around it, stroking it with the tip of her tongue. Hana realized Ekaterina's talent didn't lie just in the way she suckled her Soma. Her body lost its fight against the goosebumps assaulting her skin, and she loosened the grip around Ekaterina's waist. Two turgid nipples brushed against her chest as the younger girl shifted between her arms, and Ekaterina's tongue invaded her mouth for the second time.

The Qwaser parted from their embrace, huffing.

"Well, I am good."

Bewildered, Hana stared wide-eyed at her. Ekaterina ran her gaze on the astonished girl, from her bloodshot eyes to her rosy cheeks, from her plump and slippery lips to her ruffled hair.

"But you really suck at kissing, Hana." She smirked before turning toward the door.

It didn't come as a surprise when the girl grabbed her wrist. Of course, she knew what was in store for her, her Maria was so predictable. When she met her partner's mouth, there was still her immortal grin adorning her lips. That was it, until Hana held her body close to hers, not allowing her any space to move in, and entangled their tongues.

Ekaterina was taken aback by the forceful impact, but did not show it. Instead, she responded to the aggressive invader by putting her hands on the back of Hana's head and sliding her fingers through her hair.

Hana groaned when her prisoner captured her tongue to suck on it, but she was happy to hear that they had the same difficulties to keep their moans at bay. She retrieved her cavalry and, surely that groan wasn't hers!

No way that 'thing' was given off by her throat. It was her slave's fault. Ekaterina complained mentally as her upper lip was taken away from her. She prevented any further movements by holding Hana's head still with her arms fastened around her neck.

This wasn't going anywhere. Every time she thought she had done something good, her Qwaser did something better. Hana figured there was only one thing that would give her the upper hand. She stood up.

Ekaterina stood on her tiptoes and pulled Hana down to hold her face at her height. She tasted her victory when the girl grumbled in frustration, but Hana was far from giving up. She roamed her hands over her Queen's bare back, touching more of her beauty, of her tapering shoulders, of her arched backbone, caressing her soft sides, her shaped legs, her lovely butt. Ekaterina bit down hard on her tongue.

"You pervert," she growled, but did not move away. Hana lifted her up.

They both moaned when Ekaterina's thighs surrounded Hana's waistline and her sex - hot, wet - glided on her abdomen.

"I didn't say you could pull-"

Hana saw those edible, panting lips talking and seized them again. Ekaterina rolled her eyes. This girl was a lost cause. She forced herself inside her partner's mouth to prove her point. Definitely a lost cause if they were still standing there. Pulling away, she whispered huskily on Hana's heated cheek, "Bed."

There were nods, but no steps.

"I said bed, Hana. Now."

Hana eased her against the door. Ekaterina could clearly picture Hana's neurons on a happy roller coaster. Knowing that she was the cause of her blissfulness instilled a different, warmer satisfaction in her. Yet, there was an issue to face. Her Maria's hands had no intention to leave her body, reason why she was the one in charge to break their way inside the bedroom. She fidgeted behind her back, scrabbling about for the lost doorknob.

"Door."

Hana ignored the command and kissed her neck.

"Hana, the door."

"What door?"

Ekaterina groaned.

"Knob. Can't faaahnd it."

She scrambled with no success.

"It's okay. I'll buy you another."

Ekaterina distanced herself and watched her breathless partner with a stern look.

"You're irritating."

Hana shrugged. Their lips collided again.

Everything was getting irritating. The bed was a door away and there they were, kissing each other desperately like horny teenagers. The smart Qwaser did the only reasonable thing and called out for help.

Copper cables flew in behind Hana. The puppeteer barely checked through her lust-filled eyes that they were aiming at the door frame. She could not risk to make a wrong move and transfix them. Then, she braced Hana for the impact. With an explosive force, Anastasia's arms battered down the insurmountable obstacle.

"Katja-sama, you're so- Wait, the wall, the fucking wall!"

Ekaterina detached her mouth from Hana's chin and glanced at their surroundings. Bricks and rubble were scattered over the floor, leaving a breach where it once was a fine wall. She addressed Hana with a smugly look.

"What a mess you made."

Her slave was about to complain, but she anticipated her.

"Carpenter."

"Whaah?" Hana asked through kisses.

"I'll let you give it a go as a carpenter later."

She used her tongue to part Hana's lips.

"I'm not good at renovations, Katja-sama. I used to play with Lego, trying to build castles. Couldn't put more than two walls tog-"

Ekaterina ended her prattling with a finger on her lips.

"Hana, tell me, can I possibly care less about the wall?"

Hana shook her head.

"Good. Now, where were we?" She brushed their mouths together.

Hana pushed and rubbed Ekaterina's pelvis against her abdomen in reply. Ekaterina breathed in, "Good girl."

Their mouths met with the same unrestrained passion, and Hana took the first steps toward the room. She was really taking her Queen to bed, and the girl was in her arms, not sitting on her back. Above all, her devilish and angelic look-alikes had finally ceased their eternal fights and were cheering like old buddies. Funny, she didn't remember the bed being this far away from the door.

Ekaterina cupped Hana's cheek.

"Hana, where's the bedroom?"

Disoriented, Hana looked around the place.

"What are we doing in the kitchen?"

Ekaterina touched her forehead.

"I think we lost your last brain cell."

Hana reddened. As she enjoyed the feeling of being with her Qwaser, she had strode around, forgetting where to go.

"But, Katja-sama, it's your fault."

Ekaterina tilted her head.

"My what?"

Hana turned her head sideways.

"And why is it my fault, Hana?" She brushed Hana's locks and the girl let her thoughts out in a rush, avoiding to address those knowing eyes.

"What was that?"

The Qwaser shifted her hips against Hana's body, pleased with the reaction it elicited in her Maria. Hana took a long breath and cleared her voice.

"Because you kissed me," she said as a logical explanation. "You're kissing me crazy."

Ekaterina glided her hands on Hana's chest, caressing the flushed skin between her breasts. She cupped one mound and stimulated her stiff nipple with a thumb.

"Am I?"

Her voice first, then her nose teased Hana's ear.

"I can't think of anything else, but you."

"I shall stop kissing you, then," she stated, and pecked her neck.

"Please."

"And licking you, and biting you."

"Anything but that," Hana blew out on golden hair.

Ekaterina grinned against her breastbone. She left there a wet kiss before reaching for Hana's waiting mouth. She would never admit it, not to her Maria, but there was something addicting in the way their lips danced together. She knew the girl needed a push in the right direction, even if it meant she had to act as she did in the dining room, when her speech had spread poisonously through Hana's body. But, Hana needed to understand. They would never be like those couples from romantic comedies, the kind of movies her Maria loved to watch. She remembered that time when she'd returned home and was met with the picture of Hana snuggling to a pillow, sobbing and eating chocolate bars over rented DVDs. At least she was not acting melodramatic like the night she'd found her talking to one of her photos displayed on TV.

Ekaterina grinned as she visualized in the back of her mind Hana's pale face when she had noticed her presence, very much alike the one she had put on when she deleted her precious _Katja-sama's Secret_ folder from her laptop. ''But there's only a few of them,'' the auburn-haired slave had complained. ''Where on Earth two thousands photos are a few, Hana?'', ''A few thousands?''.

"What?" Hana asked when a small chuckle hit her lips.

Ekaterina shook her head, then leaned gently toward the longing girl. Her Maria was incorrigible. She acted out of mind, always spoke out of turn. She was-

"Idiot."

It was what she always repeated to herself. She didn't like stupid people and she had tried with all her might to convince herself that this girl was exactly like those whom she despised. To bury the unfamiliar affection which grew day by day and made her wonder about her insolent partner, about her pulse point she wished to suck.

Ekaterina grasped Hana's neck and deepened their kiss with new vigor.

She first noticed it when Hana was training with Mafuyu to improve their fighting skills under Big Mama's guidance. She was sitting under a tree, exhausted after a long workout with Sasha and Fujiyomi, catching her breath as she listened to her fearful Master giving indications to Hana and Mafuyu. ''Remember girls, Marias are supposed to be stronger than their Qwasers,'' the strategist had said as Mafuyu hit Hana's left side. The girl had fallen on her knees, rubbing her muscles. And there it was. The vein on Hana's neck, emerged from nowhere under sweaty and dirty skin. ''Nice stroke, Mafuyu," Big Mama had complimented her as the two girls resumed their fighting. "Katsuragi-san, if you insist on liking to get beaten up you'll never overcome your opponent'', ''I don't likahhh!''

Ekaterina pulled Hana's lower lip with anger. It had happened almost seven months before but the memory still upset her. Actually, it was getting worse because these flashes from their past tormented her like proof of Hana's infidelity. She couldn't trust the girl and she didn't care whether she was injured or worried about something. Her Maria wasn't honest when she said that she would train harder to live up to her expectations. No matter how many times she had faded off unforeseen attacks with her body. There wasn't strength under the tonic skin of her arms and those weren't muscles strengthened just for her. And Hana wasn't kind. She wasn't kind when her Queen was too tired to walk away from the battlefield and she had to take her up in her arms and bring them both home on unsteady legs. Sometimes her Maria talked about futile things to keep her awake. Memories from her childhood, of her life before her arrival, things they would do once the deepest wounds were healed. And they both, secretly, grinned.

"Idiot. Idiot. Idiot."

Other times Ekaterina had feigned unconsciousness to have an excuse to rub her lips against Hana's neck, but the girl was always too concerned with her conditions to realize that she was awake and aware of her movements, waiting for the right one. The precocious Qwaser had felt like a mischievous little girl, and she had to punish the only culprit for her childish behavior. Later, after another stolen peck.

"Katja-sama?"

Ekaterina opened her eyes when a hand stroked her cheek. She looked directly into Hana's irises, then dropped her gaze to her red lips. Again, she stared into Hana's sympathetic eyes while Hana gently caressed her hair.

"You made it to the bed."

Hana nodded, showing one of her sweetest smiles.

"It was nothing, really." She shrugged the memory off.

It had been terribly difficult with Ekaterina's sex grinding against her body. She had been tempted to drop down and do whatever they were going to do on the floor in the kitchen. But even if she had tripped over furniture and took the wrong direction around an undefined number of corners, in the end, she had threaded her way through the scattered rubble and got them into the bedroom. Before she could make the biggest mistake and lay her Queen on blue sheets, her white winged double had pulled her hair, avoiding any attempt of suicide. Unfortunately, the other side of her conscience wasn't of the same opinion. That was her long wished occasion to be on top. She should just take advantage of the situation and jump on Kat- No way she was going to do that! Then, what? Being on the bottom forever?

Hana had been standing in front of the mattress, fighting her inner diatribe and trying to satisfy their mouths' appetites until she had heard Ekaterina's insults. Scared that she had done something wrong, her body had moved on its own will and laid itself on the bed. She had then called her Queen's name and watched the turmoil of emotions inside her eyes. Ekaterina was upset, but fierce as always. Hana could not restrain her hands from touching her rosy cheeks and her velvety blonde curls. It never crossed her mind that she didn't receive her Qwaser's permission, nor it crossed Ekaterina's.

"I see, and you're on the bottom."

"Big news."

Ekaterina cocked an eyebrow.

"I mean, of course I'm on the bottom, Katja-sama. Where else would I be? On top? Can you imagine me on top? I never had. Not once, seriously and-"

"Put your hands above your head."

"What?"

"Just because you're not tied up it doesn't mean you're free to move as you like."

"But I thought we-"

"You thought what, Onee-sama?" She poked her nose.

"Nothing."

"Good. Now, you know I don't like to repeat myself."

Hana did as she was told. Slowly, she brought her arms above her head and grabbed a pillow. Sitting on Hana's abdomen, Ekaterina observed mesmerized as her limbs stretched out.

"You'll never be on top, Hana."

She watched her nails tracing red marks on Hana's chest.

"I know."

"And there isn't a 'we.'"

She scratched the skin of her breasts and plunged two fingers into her areolae, pushing inside the erect nubs. Hana arched her back and bent her legs.

"Katja-sama."

Ekaterina licked her lips at the sight of her partner's entranced face. It was always like this, her body always responded to her slave's. She was sure it would sense Hana's presence in a crowded place.

"There will never be a 'we', Hana."

Perhaps, it was the perfume of her shower gel mixed with her unique essence. Maybe, it was the color of her hair, the same of the element she handled. More probably it was her Soma calling. Whenever she needed it, small drops would come out. Like precious pearls they shined on top of Hana's nipples and she always blamed her slave for being such a cow. It couldn't be possible that her breasts knew exactly when she needed to suckle, even if she had yet to start her tortures or order her slave to let her drink the sacred milk. Hana had once told her it was a fuzzy feeling, that sometimes she felt her chest warm up, hurting, that when they were together something tingled inside of her and that was when she knew her Qwaser wanted her Soma.

The first time, Ekaterina dismissed her, thinking it was Hana's insatiable desire to be sucked dry for pleasure. Then, one night, she was lying awake on the bed, listening to her partner's heavy breathing. Hana had drifted off to sleep as soon as they'd got home and she had let her be. She hadn't taken her refill of Soma though, and had considered the idea of waking up her slave, but Hana's relaxed features had had her change her mind. That was it, until the girl had shifted side and she had caught a glimpse of a nipple under her tank top. And there it was again, the hunger she felt whenever she was close enough to this girl. She had moved without averting her predatory gaze from the turgid peak. Once on top of Hana, she had noticed a dampened spot on her breast, finally understanding that it wasn't just the girl's desire because even in her quiet whimpering Hana was still asleep. That night, when Hana had woken up she was still attached to her breast, drinking as if time itself had slowed down for her. Hana had brushed her locks, one more excuse to caress her, and she had let her nipple go. ''The tingle is still there," Hana had said as she rolled off her body and faced away. "I don't know what you're talking about." Thinking it back, that was probably the first time she had realized Hana was in love with her, that her body as a whole was in love with hers.

Ekaterina inspected her fingers, not surprised at all to feel wetness on the tips. Licking them clean, she tasted her Maria's milk, the same flavor she smelled around her partner, the one that she loved to feel flowing through her body. The one that made her longing for this girl.

"Katja-sama, it hurts."

She watched Hana's swollen nipples, trembling, hardly containing the milk.

"Please, take it, please."

And she was parched.

"Take what?"

"My Soma, please."

Ekaterina crouched over, brushing her mouth against one breast. It burned beneath her lips and she teased it with imperceptible pecks. The more she got closer to its agonizingly waiting teat, the more her fists tightened their grip on the sheets. Because, after all, it was a torture for both of them.

"Katja-sama."

Ekaterina painted circles with the tip of her wet brush and collected the drops of Soma before playfully tapping her nub. Hana gasped and tried to direct it toward her Queen's lips, hoping that she would grant her wish.

"Katja-sama, yes." She panted when teeth clamped down and pinched, pulling her nipple slowly.

The Qwaser let it go as soon as a warm liquid hit her palate. She took her time to savor Hana's Soma, rinsing it around inside her mouth to catch even the slightest difference, trying to remember when it wasn't this good. When it didn't give her all this power. It made her sense copper miles away.

Hana groaned. Ekaterina knew how painful it was keeping inside what was meant for her. There was really no reason to make her squirm because, of course, she too was aware that the stronger was her need to release the Soma from her body, the stronger Ekaterina was craving it. At this point she almost preferred when they were battling against other Qwasers, when there was no time to play around the nipple, but just feeding, moaning, resume fighting.

She was proud of herself. She had promised to find the strength to fight along her Mistress, even if it meant she had a lot to catch up. It happened after the reunion with Ekaterina. They were inside a hotel room and she was deep breathing in a puddle of sweat on the sheets while the youngest repeated her how hard it had been to save her, how ridiculous it was that a weakling like her now possessed the Magdalena of Thunder. ''I'll become stronger'', ''Hana, don't say things you-'', ''No, I'm tired of being second to everyone. I know I'm weak. I know Mafuyu's been a better Maria than I am and I'm sorry I can't control my body when you drink my Soma. Starting tomorrow, I'll train harder because I want to be able to defend you and for you to be proud of me", "Just make yourself useful, I can protect myself."'

She had kept her word. Ekaterina would not admit it, but she knew the Qwaser was impressed with her improvements because, when she activated Magdalena's circuit and bent its power to her will, Ekaterina would send her a half-smile. Those were the times when she felt Ekaterina trusted her.

Hana looked up at the girl.

Long strands fell down like curtains around her body, covering part of her shoulders and hiding her pert breasts. She never touched them, Ekaterina never allowed it, and she could only imagine the softness under her palms. How four fingers would be enough to cup and stroke them, and those tiny pink nipples she dreamed to kiss and fondle... There was nothing immoral about her thoughts, she wished to kiss every inch of Ekaterina's skin just because it was Ekaterina's. She had often pictured herself sitting by her Queen, lovingly kissing the smooth flesh her partner presented to her lips. She would brush her mouth over her fingertips, one by one, then move upward to fingers and knuckles, to her palm and her wrist, and forward to her arm and downward to her armpit, and so forth. Because one can't imagine how much is there to adore, to smell. It smelt different from morning to evening, Ekaterina's scent.

As the first rays of dawn hit their bedroom, Hana would be already awake, staring at her Queen's sleeping form, contemplating the games of lights on her body and her hair spread over the bed. She would reach out for a lock, playing it with her fingers until Ekaterina's awakening. She would see her yawn and rub her eyes, muttering about useless classes. Turning to her partner, the Qwaser would give out her first reprimand of the day, "Stop ogling me, you pervert," and throw her pillow in her face. When Ekaterina left for the bathroom, Hana would immerge her nose in the soft sack and roll over the mattress, stroking it, hoping to be able to do the same with its owner one day. It smelled of sleep and cookies. The same cookies she made every week for Ekaterina. The same cookies the Qwaser described as disgusting. The same cookies that were stealthily eaten in the middle of the night. "And quit molesting my pillow." Throughout the day, there was a lingering fragrance of roses. In the middle of battles, the scent of sweat, of blood, of dirt and at last the refreshing aroma of victory. When she was tortured, the ripe smell of Ekaterina's arousal hit her nostrils but her Queen would never grant her a taste, not from the hot source. Sometimes, the Qwaser would brush two fingers on her sex and let her slave clean them up. Yet, there was only one scent that Hana could not give up. It was what tickled her cheek before they fell asleep. It was a peck that never arrived, a promise breathed on her skin. "You've been a good girl, Hana. I'll let you stick around me for another day tomorrow."

Trust, respect, honesty, kindness, mutual knowledge, sympathy are not what Love is about, but one can give them to the person they love and for Hana love was all about a certain young woman. Some sadistic, unmerciful, and unforgiving Queen. Some prideful, strict, demanding woman of high values. Somebody who had settled down in her life and taken over all she got. Somebody who always fought for her beliefs and those whom she cared about. Somebody who was staring at her with a pair of eyes of the darkest shade of blue she had ever seen.

That wasn't a tingle anymore. What Hana felt were rocking bells.


	2. Chapter 2

Ekaterina never tried to hide it, although she was naturally good at it. It wasn't the pleasure nor the satisfaction of having her fingers plunge into and squeeze Ayame's, Mafuyu's, Miyuri's or any female's breasts she had put her hands on or entrapped in her Mama's arms that she truly liked. Nobody could have told it and her Maria was no exception for she was constantly being scolded for her scarce Soma production, but the shape of Hana's nipples was an obnoxious source of distraction during the day and it disturbed Ekaterina into her dreams at night. It happened just once, but those immense and obscure mountains she failed to overcome as she clung to the protruding rocks like an amateur climber couldn't possibly resemble two small and unarmed peaks, familiar as only her copper puppet had ever been.

That night, when she woke up under a ceiling made of questions, she had told herself that the meaning of this single nightmare would soon be forgotten and, as final statement, she had scoffed and turned sideways. Hana's figure was there, lying on her back, whimpering softly as she always did after exhausting battles or more draining plays. One of her hands was scratching the latest bandaged injury on her abdomen, nothing major to be worried about because the girl was quick to recover due to her mystic circuit, but Ekaterina still did not approve whenever her partner used her body as she liked. Even though she did it to protect her, she reproached her slave for her carelessness as it was her Queen's property she put at stake. Moreover, it was quite bothersome being unable to play with Hana because the girl needed time to heal. Worse still, it was hearing her weep and beg because she wanted to be toyed with, but her body would not respond properly, making her look like a rusty doll.

The comprehension that that wasn't the first night she had found herself watching Hana sleep hit her briefly, a trifling observation, not something to analyze any further, but her mind had grown a habit and she often surprised herself lost in these uncalled memories. Hana's breasts did not resemble mountains, yet she did go through the same distress whenever she was nearby the older girl for she never experienced such a strong yearning for anybody's Soma and, consequently, the feeling of being at loss, upset by 'craving' more than 'craving for.' Feelings had never been hard to handle, not Hana's, not anyone's, but she never believed the day would come when she would have to deal with her own.

Hana had come to terms with it. Her Queen will always have more than one slave, occasionally bringing them all together to play out her fantasies but - and she had a profound suspicion she might be right - she hoped from the bottom of her heart that no matter how many women Ekaterina might dispose of, there was a chance for a Favorite in the picture. Also, as her Mistress never allowed anyone in their bed nor any woman ever crossed their threshold and, whilst the Qwaser had numerous places to live in and yet it was by her side that she spent her nights, Hana dared to believe there was no doubt about whom said Favorite was.

It was unusual for her to take an interest in someone. What troubled Ekaterina, what annoyed her, was the fact that she never gave a second thought to anything. If a problem arose, if a solution was needed, if a choice has to be made or an explanation to be given, her mouth was already speaking her mind for processing information came natural to her. Solving issues, reading people's hearts, manipulating them to get what she wanted out of any possible situation was more than a play, it was her life and who she was. Therefore, when she set her eyes on Hana - her back slumped against Miyuri's limousine and an amazed look on her face when she comprehended that the new student would be this little girl hopping out of the cab - her only thought had been a plain, 'this is gonna be easy,' a formality. When she pulled Hana's shirt and bra over her chest she had no expectations. Soma is Soma, Athos gives much credit to it. Hana's milk was nowhere near good but it was far from being an undrinkable slop, and she could be herself around the older girl, not acting like the child Miyuri was so fond of. Musing on her Maria was something she would have never expected but, like everything which got her attention, even Hana and the emotions she elicited in her were easily rationalized.

Ekaterina closed her fingers around the girl's breasts until the mass beneath her skin allowed it and her nails sank into her flesh. Knowing what would follow, she studied the grateful smile parting Hana's lips as her eyes closed and her back arched upward. Hana tossed her head and rubbed her face on the mattress, repressing a louder moan by gluing her lips to her arm. In response to her rising bust, Ekaterina shoved forcefully her palms on her chest to push Hana back and massaged her breasts with rotating motions.

She didn't like it.

"Turn around."

Hana was a screeching animal when she didn't have her ball-gag or something equally useful to keep her mouth shut, but she had to wear it exclusively under her Queen's command. Whenever the girl muffled her lewd sounds, she had to remind her that she had no say in the matter, that she wasn't free to act as she pleased or do things of her own will. The girl could be cheerful during their plays. Happy, yes. Euphoric, yes. Taking her own decisions, never. She didn't care whether in her vocabulary those were conscious deeds or rather primal needs urged by endless appetites. In both cases, Hana had to learn how to control her body. She had tried to teach her how but, as she had grudgingly admitted, there was no chance to do so, not if she herself was also the cause behind her running hormones.

"I said, turn around."

For a moment, she considered what would become of them once she hit puberty, but dismissed the thought as it surfaced due to its double implication. First off, it meant she was really valuing the hypothesis that her own growing libido would turn her into a sex addict. Second off, there were still some years to go and she didn't plan on spending them around Hana only as new slaves were waiting and those whose names she remembered had to be visited. Taking care is essential for a respectable Queen as well as getting rid of things with no utility. Sadly, Hana had one utility and it wasn't providing Soma, but something which she believed it would be hard to live without. Reason why, more than calling it utility, she considered Hana's love a burden, a welcome burden which implied that wherever she headed, whomever she tamed, Hana would be there.

Her slave wasn't listening and she rest her hands flat, steady.

Hana shivered. Not because of the absence of heat, but rather for the sudden longing that emanated from her belly when Ekaterina raised herself up on her knees. It was that, or the look in her dark blue orbs as the younger girl brought one hand to her lips and licked off the Soma coating her palm. Staring at her partner's unreadable face, Hana leaned forward with misty eyes. Before she could prevent it, before she even realized she had lost her communication skills, she whined from the depths of her throat like a puppy deprived of its toy.

"What is it?"

Ekaterina drew stinging circles with her nails on her chest, and she quivered under the vicious touch.

"What is it?"

Hana pushed her hips up and fell back when she met nothing. She thrashed about with her legs and groaned out her frustration.

"What is it, Hana?"

Despite Hana's moistened eyes and her swollen lips and her panting mouth and her flushed skin suggested it was indeed a masterpiece what she had been working on, watching her slave beg did not make her feel satisfied with herself for the excellent job.

"Please, just, take what's yours."

Hana lost her breath when Ekaterina shifted forward. It was a rare and precious time whenever her Queen let her contemplate it up closely. Her scent would spread immediately through her lungs and her vision would blur up with desire, making her head spin as if she had just got off an amusement ride. A sickening fast ride. It was beyond ridiculous how her own body played against itself. From that distance, she would be able to describe Ekaterina's sex inch by inch and memorize every single fold and detail, including those usually hidden from its owner's sight. Instead, she shut her eyes and moaned with despair when the little girl peeled her lips apart and made her realize that, no matter how she positively justified the unconditional love she felt for her Mistress, she was yet another predator in a cage.

Ekaterina smirked and lowered herself on top of her. Hana's gaze traveled to where she was enveloping half of her left breast in a wet embrace.

"Wrong mouth?"

Hana crinkled her eyes while Ekaterina inched herself up, rubbing her clitoris against her nipple, drawing gasps out of her.

"Wasn't this the one you wanted?" Ekaterina wondered, unconcerned with possible answers. Her attention was focused on playing with a lock of hair fallen over her blossoming breast. She examined its golden tip, looking for split ends. Then, like an angler, she let the strand slide down on the flushed face beneath, teasing and needling her gaping prey.

Soft bristles brushed along Hana's forehead, prickling irritatingly her eyelids, slithering on her cheeks, snaking down her neck.

"Onee-sama?"

Amber eyes opened wide at the innocent voice calling out her name. Ekaterina pouted and fluttered her sad eyelashes. Her Maria had proved it numerous times, and the way she sparkled only confirmed her first intuition. Hana might be attracted to the female sex, she might worship the Queen and give her life for the Qwaser, but there was only someone who could make her lose her dignity and reduce her into a puddle of lustful and yowling goo.

The little girl began to heave her body on Hana's mound. Rocking her hips, Ekaterina brought a hand to her own belly and massaged it gently.

"My tummy feels funny." Her words clashed with the squelching splashes of her sex battering Hana's sensitive nipple. "I don't understand why it feels so hungry."

She shook her pelvis back and forth. Her own viscous juice mixed with the slippery milk seeping from Hana's harmless nub while the light sighs escaping from her lips chased Hana's moans. She ground herself harder and drops spilled out from her Maria's twin peak and wet her inner thigh. Her legs anchored and clenched to Hana's sides as she continued to ride her teat effortlessly and untiringly. She watched the other girl staring vacantly at her.

"What is it so hungry for, Onee-sama?"

Hana gave off an unidentified cry.

Of all the ways she fantasized it would happen, she never imagined she would feel her Queen's first twitch around a nipple. She never considered it would be possible to experience such feeling at all. Instead, when the younger girl slowed down her moves and sat comfortably on her chest, Hana did feel few contractions spreading through Ekaterina's outer walls and softly clasping her breast.

"Here," Ekaterina took her wrist and led Hana's hand to her own abdomen. "It's hot, isn't it?"

It would never cease to amaze Hana how burning hot a little girl's flesh could be and she would give her everything to rub her face on those tender muscles, to sweep her tongue over her fair skin, to relish her heat and melt her lips there. She was allowed to touch her. Both her hands and tongue were required whenever her services were needed. Yet, as deep as her dizzy mind could dive into their memories together, Hana could not recall a single occasion where she was granted the permission to caress the Qwaser freely.

She watched Ekaterina's narrow bellybutton wink like an eye with every breath she took.

"All hot."

With an audacious move, but ready to pull away at the first command, her hand stroked Ekaterina's skin, enjoying the smooth texture and the soft flesh beneath her withering palm. Ekaterina's belly spoke with a growl. Hana couldn't help, but think there was something innocently cute in its long wheeze. She raised her eyes up to her partner's.

"Hungry?"

The scornful look she found there immediately erased her lopsided grin from her lips.

"Always perspicacious, Hana."

Again, she had stated the obvious. Ekaterina had declared it, she was hungry. No point in underlining it. There was a new rumble from the empty middle above.

What if it wasn't her Soma? What if her Queen hadn't eaten properly? She didn't give particular attention to her diet for they had had dinner at Mafuyu's. Her friend was a great cook and she had assumed Ekaterina would have eaten all of her mouth-watering dishes. That was what she did, anyway. Mafuyu was a great cook, an efficient Maria, a trusty friend, a wise woman, a strong fighter, overall perfect in everything she did. If only she wanted, Ekaterina could have the girl. She could have her, but she chose not to. As her thoughts took an infelicitous turn, Hana fell into a daunting silence.

Ekaterina chose not to keep Mafuyu, she chose not to make her a slave while she herself was just one out of many, perhaps not even her 'Favorite' as she ingenuously assumed. The proof was in the way the two girls interacted with one another, in those brief yet intense looks they exchanged, in a smile from Mafuyu's side and a grin from her Queen's. In their teasing. It had been there since the very first moment the four of them were reunited, immediately after leaving Tsubasa's bedside. Sasha had thought nothing of it, but she didn't like the shivers crossing her body at the sight of her Queen sipping a cup of tea next to Mafuyu, talking as if something had changed between them during their partnership, despite the fact that one said, "I'm not your slave, I'm your partner" and the other replied, "I don't see the difference."

A growl reached her ears and lingered inside the room.

Recently, she had witnessed a hug shared between Mafuyu and her Queen. The young Qwaser may not have returned it, but she hadn't pulled away either. And, what to say about the numerous times she had run into them chatting? What about the look on Ekaterina's face when she had noticed her presence and she had read in her eyes, "Do not ever interrupt us again"? It was what upset her the most and left her clammed up for hours. They never talked. They did have fun together, but talking was an activity they never engaged in, unless it concerned the Qwaserverse. For some reasons, Mafuyu was privileged. Mafuyu had the honor to listen to Ekaterina without necessarily being tortured. Mafuyu probably knew more about her Mistress than she did.

Hana's confidence faltered and the awkward gestures of her hand on EKaterina's body reflected her emotional turmoil.

Ekaterina gave her dismayed slave a sidelong glance. That look in Hana's eyes, she had often seen it for she had often put it there. She guessed what the other girl's thoughts were but, as fun as watching her Maria demeaning herself could be, she had different projects for them on her mind. She covered Hana's shaking hand with hers. Hana met her eyes and her face cracked into a smile at the sight of Ekaterina's composed, but reassuring features.

"I'm starving," Ekaterina said.

Hana breathed in. Her hesitant gaze focused on the glistening sex she had been breathing for the past minutes and all doubts and insecurities crumbled as her arousal soared. Mafuyu wasn't there, no one else was there. Nobody to condemn the moment she would yield into temptation. Her fingers slid toward Ekaterina's swelling lips.

"I would not do it," the Qwaser stated. A copper cable was behind her back, above her left shoulder. Hana watched it wave 'no' with its head.

"I would so do it."

Her jaw dropped down, however, as she also noticed her little Devil-Me straddling Anastasia's tentacle with a mad grin.

"Get off," she scolded herself.

"Get off?" Ekaterina asked.

"I'm sorry, Katja-sama, I wasn't-"

"This fucking thing feels great between my legs. C'mon babe, show me what you've got."

"Don't spank it."

"What?"

"Katja-sama, I-"

"It's like that Angel. She would raise her hips like little birds stretch out their necks to be fed."

"You little, where is she? What did you do to her?"

Hana talking to herself didn't come as a surprise. Many times Ekaterina had overheard the girl mutter as she wandered around the house, making up plans or struggling over scenarios which would never happen, talking like someone on the phone when you only get the general idea of the conversation. Some seriously messed up conversation. Clear as it sounded, Hana was slowly driving herself crazy with the desires she fought to repress. If her slave wished to pin her down, she just had to go ahead. Acting on her thoughts didn't imply she would let her do it as there were more chances for Hana to find herself trussed up on the floor than getting anywhere near on top of her Mistress. Making weird sounds, plotting schemes, walking ahead of her to have a chance to show her assets like a dog in heat were amusing sights. It was funny. Hana was funny, but her behavior in that particular moment was upsetting and a mood killer. Her slave was still arguing with herself and she didn't have the time nor the patience to deal with the ravings of a lunatic. She mounted off. However, she didn't get a chance to leave Hana because the girl brought herself up and pulled her down again on her lap.

Hana bent her knees behind Ekaterina's back and wrapped her arms around her body.

"Don't go."

Ekaterina thought hugging Hana was like hugging a heater, or a giant stuffed animal, the kind you warm up in a microwave before taking it to bed on a cold night. Except that it wasn't a cold night, but she still obliged when Hana molded herself to her every curve. The girl did not question her silence and she was thankful for that because allowing someone to embrace her was a reward she never granted, no matter that it happened quite naturally with Mafuyu. There was something motherly about the red-haired girl which led Ekaterina to open herself up in her company. Of course, she wouldn't call it 'opening' but something along the line of 'showing sympathetic feelings'. Mafuyu was the worst slave ever and the only human being who breached the walls surrounding her heart. A crack, a small crack which concerned her past and a bit of her happy present. Suppositions, all suppositions she would say, but it proved that she was more unguarded than she would admit. The Iron Martyr was lucky. She wished to find herself a partner of the likes of Mafuyu's because, as many slaves as one can have, someone who can see the true meaning behind your words, someone who knows the best way to approach you on every subject and under the worst circumstances is hard to find.

Hana's breathing warmed her up with light puffs down her back while she gently rocked them both like the waves that brought her to Japan. That one, she recalled, had been a cold night. She leaned her head next to Hana's and indulged in her Maria.

Like Mafuyu, her slave had been blessed with a great power. Unlike Mafuyu, she was pretty simple-minded and exploited her ability in totally unholy ways. She remembered the day Hana announced she had figured out a way to save on bills, "Watch this, Katja-sama". She hadn't blinked as she stared at her slave taking the TV plug in one hand while the screen switched on. Wordlessly, she had headed to the laundry room with the smug girl close on her heels. Hana had seen her undress and put the clothes into the washing machine. Her own outfit had been torn off by Anastasia while a cable had snaked on the ground and climbed up her leg. Ekaterina had sat on the appliance, a perturbing smirk on her lips, "Did I ever tell you how much I like the spin cycle?"

Hana didn't have half of Mafuyu's qualities. She was not brilliant nor did she have any special talent. She was just an ordinary girl with few serious issues. To name one, her fondness for little girls. To name another, a very unlikely Japanese perspiration. She moved a hand up Hana's back, sliding her fingertips on her slick skin. Hana used to play the watchdog for their heiress friend and prick on her classmates, pulling nasty pranks on them at school and ending up tussling against other gangs at night. She was some minor badass who, obviously, was looking for somebody who showed her her place. She was no good at household chores, but at least she kept the place tidy. No cooking abilities – in particular, those cookies she baked every week were among the most inedible things she had ever eaten. Yet, every night she slid off the bed and into the kitchen, she took the jar from the cupboard, stuffed one hand into it and pulled out a bunch of biscuits. She had to sneak out or she would spend her time awake in the bedroom, listening to Hana's annoying snores, her giggles, her sleep talking. Waking her up was out of question as the last thing she wanted was to be asked if she was in need of something, when the only thing that would make her restless sleep peaceful would not be having this girl by her side. Still, the idea of sending Hana to the couch, the idea of missing her body and those weird noises she was accustomed to by now, left her angry and hungry. Her slave must have definitely put some kind of drug into those cookies.

Hana never wondered about her thoughts, she never speculated on her background, she never directly questioned what was on her mind and, if she ever did, at least she had the decency not to speak it out. Ekaterina could see that the girl wanted to know more about her, she could sense it when her Maria would spend hours staring at her profile, using her slanting eyes like a marker to underline her features, sketching out the differences between their physiognomies, studying her turned-up nose, her small ears, her stiff upper lip, and her pale skin with a hint of pink on her marble cheeks. Sitting on a bench in the church while Yuri Noda talked about their next job and lined out Athos' commands, she had had to calm her nerves as it wasn't pleasant being the center of Hana's curiosity and veneration. It made her want to color the girl up.

Ekaterina squeezed the waist between her thighs and glided a hand down a toned arm while the other followed its own route upward on Hana's neck and toward her nape. She grasped her hair and yanked Hana's head backward.

"I should abandon you straight away," she hissed menacingly. "Have you pack my things. Have you walk me to Mafuyu's where Ayame would be waiting for me, and then set you free."

Hana nodded in pain.

"Give me a reason why I should let you stay with me."

Hana was confident she could give her thousands of reasons and still be able to find her as many more. Rather, what may sound like a good reason to her, it might not be to her Queen's ears. Slaves, Ekaterina could have as many as she wanted. All it took was stroll outside and pick up the next lucky victim. Anyone could be a slave, it was what she had learned within those months. A good slave, a bad slave, a so-so slave. She was the best, anyway. No doubt about it. The best slave.

It was not a good reason.

Her Soma tasted great, but there was no comparison between hers and large-breasted girls'. There were women out there who could be efficient slaves and provide good thorough milk supply. Still, her Queen always took her time to savor hers when they weren't in any kind of a hurry and they just had to lay down somewhere, preferably on a nice mattress. Otherwise, the rug of the elevator was as good as any place, a little troublesome for their neighbors for she would cut the power off and they would spend an inappropriate amount of time inside. Not to mention the worried look on those women's faces when the doors opened and Ekaterina stepped outside and acted all cute and frightened, just to be invited over and return home with plenty of food.

Those afternoons reminded Hana that she possessed the Magdalena of Thunder. To a copper user, a sparking Maria was like a portable battery. Ekaterina just had to light her fuse and she would produce massive fireworks, but it would be the most logic reason why to keep her around and, for its obviousness, her Queen must have already taken stock of it.

She could have said 'I love you', but love is not a good reason. Some people run away once they hear the words and her Queen had slaves who could tell her the same thing that made no difference. Hana was sure none of them was in love with Ekaterina as she was. She didn't feel like confessing, though. She hadn't quite put her thumb on it, but something warned her that her feelings were meant to be unspoken. She watched Ekaterina's lips.

"Yo, Hana."

She would be fine if her Qwaser just granted her a new kiss.

"Down here, idiot, I'm here."

Hana dropped her eyes between their bodies. Her libertine conscience was on all fours on Ekaterina's groin, inspecting her sex. The Devil pointed out with a pitchfork.

"Can you see it? She's growing hairs. There are only few of them, but you better hurry and go for it. Once they start coming out there's no stop," she sneered. "And we both know the huge difference between a kid's naturally smooth pussy and a woman's wax-"

The Devil-Me was cut off by a pair of familiar, incense-smelling hands on the mouth. Thankfully, Hana thought, as she watched her good winged friend wink in her direction and drag her Beast-like twin away off the balcony.

"Bitches, please." The Devil struggled to get free. "Don't tell me I'm the only one who's been craving it?"

"Hana?"

"The only one drooling for it?"

"Hana?"

"The only one who'd go to Hell for it? No, shit!"

"Hana?"

"I rule the place."

"I make cookies," Hana blurted out.

Ekaterina blinked in astonishment.

"Everybody can make cookies."

"Mine are special."

"Do tell me. What's so special about them?"

"You know, there's always a secret ingredient."

The Qwaser didn't miss her guilty look.

"You make cookies with Soma?!" She spoke outraged.

"I don't use much, I swear."

"You use Soma, the Holy milk, the only source for us Qwasers to manipulate the elements, over which wars have been fought and lives have been lost, something you're not even richly supplied, to make burned and dull cookies?"

Her Maria dared a smile.

"With chocolate chips?"

Ekaterina's lips began to tremble unnaturally and her fringe shadowed her eyes. A fizz to the right drew Hana's attention to the bedside table, where a lamp was crackling. Nothing expensive, another Ikea piece of design which was all design but no light because a volcano-looking cone didn't illuminate the room thoroughly, but it went with the name _Kajuta_ , and she just had to buy it. Flying sparks jumped out like lapillus from the top, the fireworks she was positive would not be there for them anymore.

"Katja-sama, Kajuta is-"

A strong wind broke into the room, raising the dust off the floor and dispelling her words in the quivering atmosphere. By instinct, Hana sheltered her eyes with her arms. Peeking through her lashes, she saw Anastasia step inside the bedroom with her usual poker face, but several tentacles waved threateningly behind her back. She heard the distinctive sound of clanking metal as copper arms reached out and fingers lengthened, crossing and melting into chains. She shut her eyes tight.

Everything was still when she focused back. The puppet was nowhere in sight, powdered rubble was deposited over the furniture but the sheets beneath their bodies had been spared from the itchy dust. Ekaterina had not moved. If anything, she had made herself comfortable on her human chair, arms folded upon her chest as she sat with a languid smile on her lap.

"Katja-sama?"

Hana realized she could not move her arms without something gripping at her throat. Turning her head, she saw a chain looped around her wrists and walked her eyes through its length. It went up to the wall, where it passed through a ring driven into it, and came back to create a collar for her neck. She also noticed poor Kajuta melted on the bedside table.

"What about old-fashioned love making?"

Ekaterina watched her with a condescending look.

"And here I was thinking that you'd learned the importance of Soma." Ekaterina brushed her locks off her chest and stroked her belly. "I actually believed that you'd treasure what you have."

Hana followed her motions.

"That you'd save it. For me."

She nodded in tune with Ekaterina's finger moving up and down, spurring the excitement of a sloping nipple.

"But I'm not mad."

"You're not?"

She couldn't believe her eyes. Her Queen was smiling of a real, genuine smile.

"Why would I be? I understand you did it with the best intentions."

The older girl beamed.

"That's right, I was-"

"As I know you didn't want to ridicule me in front of Big Mama, to scorch my white dress with the iron, to blow up the washing machine with me on it, to unsaddle me when you fly too fast, to keep me awake with your snores, to forget my Mama's coffin at the airport, to wash my hair with the shower gel, to lose my Bag of Miracles 'somehow somewhere'. Am I forgetting anything?"

No, Hana shook her head, Ekaterina wasn't a resentful woman.

The Qwaser tapped her teat one last time.

"Now, as for your punishment, it's up to you." Her voice took a sultry note. "Kiss it."


	3. Chapter 3

"What?"

Ekaterina cupped her cheek.

"Kiss it."

"Your-" She hesitated, glancing at her chest.

"If you can, then I won't punish you."

Hana ignored the pattern Ekaterina traced around the pink border of her areola, where those tiny bumps that adorned hers had yet to appear.

"Katja-sama, I don't mean to sound disrespectful, but-"

Ekaterina raised on her knees and brought her breast before her mouth.

"But?"

Hana pulled back in a rush. Her heavy breathing seemed now more than ever to be pouring tension between them.

"You don't trust me, Hana."

The plain statement fell on her shoulders. It was not a matter of mistrust, Ekaterina could not possibly believe that. She might even feel insulted if it wasn't for the fact that a part of it was true, but it wasn't her Queen she did not trust, rather her own greediness. Surely, her Mistress must have known that. Surely, she must have meant that.

Hana bowed her head to avoid Ekaterina's inquiring eyes and took deep, steady breaths to calm her heart and kill her desire. Like water poured on hot rocks, the scent of Ekaterina's excitement wafted and assaulted her nose.

"Is it inappropriate for you to be wanting me?"

Wanting, this restless urge was the reason behind great achievements. However, in Hana's case, it also led to greater wrongs whose consequences she was well-informed about. Familiar, even.

"Look at me."

Hana tilted her head up and Ekaterina contemplated her watery eyes, her chapped lips and her reddened cheeks.

"You are desperate."

To Hana, those whispered words sounded warm and surprised, but the Qwaser's wintry expression as she placed her hands on both sides of her face told a different story. Ekaterina guided her gently to her chest.

"Here, I'll help you out."

Hana gasped when her arms stretched and her muscles stiffened from her shoulders up to her neck. She retracted her hands to cancel out the pressure applied on them, but regretted it when she comprehended that by doing so there were two of them pulling at her neckband.

"Katja-sama, what are you doing?" She asked with a cautious smile.

"Proving that you can trust me."

Hana gritted her teeth as the collar rang around her neck tightly.

"After all, look at me," Ekaterina continued, her fingers trembling with forcefulness. "Trying my best to help you succeed. You appreciate my effort, don't you, Hana?"

Staring at her partner with terror, Hana understood she was never meant to reach what was just a lick away, visibly hardened for her eyes. In no way she could seize it, the smallest innocent bud will remain untouched. This game where her arms and her neck were two ends of a balance scale was her punishment. It appalled her how she easily surrendered where she once picked up fights.

At the first choking sounds issuing from her lips, Ekaterina relinquished her grip and allowed her to gather air. It didn't feel quite enough when she grasped her nape and jerked her forward a second time.

"Katja."

"Hush, Hana," Ekaterina reassured her. "Save your breath."

The Qwaser glided a hand between Hana's legs and began to fondle her sex with light strokes. Rubbing against the length of her swollen lips, she closed in around her inner folds, teasing at the moistened flesh to increase her arousal and explore the familiar territory not even Hana was permitted to take anymore. The kindness of her touch felt like a contradiction to the brutal work on Hana's neck.

Too soon she was lacking oxygen, too soon. Her heart pumped blood to her brain and the intense pressure made tears overflow. Ekaterina's words emerged from her memory, "Your body is always ready to betray you." She was right, her Mistress was always right because, whilst she felt her eyes rolling back as the younger girl proceeded to squeeze the air out of her lungs, she could not deny the welcomed satisfaction when two fingers entered her body. Hana heard herself plead like a fish out of water.

"My Queen, I don't understand."

Ekaterina smiled pityingly, "Do you ever?"

There was strength in her, more than her petite figure let shine through on first impression. Her nails scraped Hana's skin where her fingers dug and dragged, like a cat scratching its claws. She was fiercely throttling her while sweetly loving her between her thighs. Both actions were done at the same time, yet Hana could capture on Ekaterina's face which one she was concentrating on: her features would soften when she loosened the grip on her neck and her eyelids would drop slightly as a kink appeared at the corner of her upper lip. Then, as it surfaced, Ekaterina would seal her mouth and regain her resolution. She would buckle her hips, pulling her victim harder than before. The smile that followed was the wickedest Hana'd ever seen. It was Ekaterina's truest smile, and it revealed once again the sadistic nature of the Queen. Being able to provide, to assist this haughty girl with her own pleasure was not only a privilege, but it rushed Hana toward her own release.

"Hang on there, Onee-sama, just a bit more."

The little girl giggled and circled her clitoris harder. Without ceremony, her fingers set an outright fast pace, curling, pumping, stabbing. Lubricated by the amount of fluids, they went in to spread her clamping walls and stimulate from inside the same nerve her thumb mauled from outside. Violent shivers ran across Hana's body, and just when she thought she would pass out, she was brusquely hurled back by a smack on her face. The slap still echoed inside the room when she slumped down on the bed and her chest skyrocketed to refresh her body with oxygen.

At last, the longest hoarse moan exploded from Hana's lips, sending a rush of excitement through Ekaterina. Hana did not remember her lungs ever working as much as they did in that moment or her cheek ever stinging for a single blow. She had no excuse to justify her renewed tears.

Enraptured, Ekaterina ogled the weeping woman before her, her own breathing irregular with quick and short puffs. Her fingers stood motionless where her hand was yet to be removed from inside the girl. She was in no hurry to do so since Hana was consciously repaying her with a little side gift, grateful contractions, strong and lasting, squeezed her fingers as if milking them. An appreciative chuckle bent her lips into a smug smile and she lowered her hand between Hana's breasts. Her heart thumped under her palm, its beat slowing down with each passing minute. As it grew steady, she slithered her fingers downward on her sleek skin, raking her nails until she stopped at her bellybutton. She tapped it twice before drawing her fingers out. She left Hana's spent body and moved toward the bed headboard where she sat and leaned against it, listening to her slave's meek sobs. She deemed the girl praiseworthy. After all, she hadn't wet the bed.

Hana opened her eyes when that feeling of sickness subsided and the dots of light which had turned the back of her eyelids into a starry sky dissolved. She turned where she sensed Ekaterina's presence, but did not look in her way. Instead, she crawled toward the younger girl until the bonds restrained her.

"Forgive me."

Ekaterina ignored her and she attempted to get closer by clambering to her knees. She took two more steps before the squeak of a bedspring under her weight froze her, a warning of what might come if she dared to continue. She watched her Queen. Ekaterina stared at the TV across the room, observing Hana's movements reflected on the black screen, her eyes heavy upon her Maria's back. Hana bent down in what they both considered a dowdy act of submission.

"Forgive me, Katja-sama."

All of a sudden, she was pulled and tossed forward. The clamps unfastened from her wrists and the chains slithered on the sheet and off the bed. Hana found herself prone, only tethered to the wall through the collar. On her back, the Qwaser resumed her place astride her waist.

Little kisses came to life. Starting with short teasing nibbles at her ear, to which followed long wet licks and strong breathtaking bites on her neck, the sound of her Queen's approving moans, the melting warmth of her breath and the ticklish brushing of her tendrils aroused the hairs down Hana's spine as the younger girl traveled southward with her mouth. Ekaterina rubbed her lips across Hana's back, breathing on it, and scraped her flesh with her teeth, panting on it, and greedily sucked her skin. Again she licked upward until her tongue reached a spot on her victim's shoulder. Hana's scream died in her throat when she snapped at it.

"It explains why your cookies are addictive."

Ekaterina blew on the fresh bite-mark and sent goosebumps down Hana's shuddering body.

"I was scared."

"Were you?"

Hana nodded.

"My poor slave. But, here, look." She placed a hand before Hana's eyes. "Look at how wet you made me."

Hana's smile grew bigger as she gazed at the palm covered with glistening moisture.

"Did I? Did I really?" She rasped.

Ekaterina rolled her thumb against her slimy fingers.

"Who wants her reward?"

"I do I do I do."

"Look, it's coming. The airplane's coming."

"Yes yes yes."

"Wait, there is not enough fuel. We need to go back."

"No no no."

"Though, it's true that we're half way. We may as well keep going."

"Yes yes yes."

Ekaterina rest her head upon Hana's as if it was just another pillow.

"Where does this strong wind come from? The airplane can't move on."

"No, don't blow on the airplane, Katja-sama."

"Isn't that a landing strip?"

Hana stretched out her tongue.

"Lanjing ship."

"Ah, my bad."

As her fingers flew back and forth, playing with Hana's sanity, her left hand did the same, stroking her partner's arm. Hana was too concerned with the airplane's fate to even notice that Ekaterina had reached her hand and intertwined their fingers together.

"Come on, little airplane, you can make it."

Hana moistened her lips and tried to take a lick at the approaching palm.

"Control tower? Here's Flight CU-029. We request permission to land, control tower."

"Yes yes yes."

"Lower the undercarriage, co-pilot."

"Yesh, Kacha-shama, yesh."

The airplane landed and ran inside her mouth. Then, Ekaterina closed her hangar.

"Mmh, that's the stuff."

Hana stood stock-still, her voice was as flat as Ekaterina's lapping tongue, "Uai?"

The Qwaser licked her own fingers clean.

"You didn't lick my nipple," she pointed out.

"I believe almost strangling me was enough of a punishment."

"That's correct, 'almost'. If I had been serious you would've been dead, but I don't have any use for a dead slave." She grinned then bit Hana's jaw. "Not any use you want to imagine anyway. Now, pick up my size."

"Your size? Not Anastasia's?"

"My size."

My, was Katja-sama going to do that? Like, she herself was going to that? Highly impossible. There were more chances for Tomo's breasts to stop growing than for her Queen to sweat her ass off on a slave.

"I was considering fifteen."

"Fifteen?"

"Too short? I reckon so. Your body won't be satisfied with that little." Ekaterina brushed her side. "What about eighteen?"

Hana closed her eyes as visions of her Queen stroking her strap-on filled her mind.

"I could move my hips like this and slide in and out of you." She swayed her sex against Hana's butt. "I could have you on all fours and take you from behind like the dog you are." She pushed her pubis harder against her butt cheeks. "I could slap your ass with my thighs and impale you on my cock." She gave two strong thrusts and stopped at once. "But I won't do it."

"You won't?" Hana asked hoarsely.

"Because eighteen is for pussies."

The dildo in her fantasies lengthened as Ekaterina pronounced the word.

"Twenty."

"Isn't it too much?"

Ekaterina leaned forward and rest with her forehead on Hana's back. She moved her hips against her bottom, rocking them both gently, not relenting the hold she had on her hand.

"You can take it."

Hana turned to kiss each one of her knuckles before rubbing her mouth against her acquiescing palm. Brushing aside the auburn strands and shaking her own head from intruding locks, Ekaterina glided her breath over Hana's face. She observed her free hand grasping Hana's and bringing it above the girl's head. She pinned it there then kissed her temple, pecking her way toward her cheek, tickling her hairline with the brushing of her lips.

"I like this," Hana murmured, hiding her contentment in the mattress.

Ekaterina reached her freckled shoulders with her mouth.

"Please, do me." Hana raised her hips. "Do me, please."

"Ordering your Mistress around, now?"

"Never," Hana nodded.

With a smirk, Ekaterina withdrew toward the foot of the bed. Her hands slithered down Hana's arms, drawn to the sides of her bust, to her waist and to her bottom, to her legs. She stood on her feet.

"Face me, Hana."

Hana rolled on her back and searched for Ekaterina's passionate eyes, legs apart in an attitude of lewd abandon. She was tightly grabbed by her ankles and forced to splay them wider.

Ekaterina eyed her slave. Hana's hands were above her head, fingers opened and closed around the sheets like paws of a suckling kitten. Her chest heaved up and down, causing her exposed breasts to shake seductively. Her teeth held her bottom lip in captivity and her pending eyes gleamed hopefully through her eyelids. With no warning, she put a foot on her sex. Her big toe stroked and teased, smearing humors on Hana's outer lips, sleeking the short hairs of her pubis and titillating from time to time her clitoris - which didn't beg for attention as Hana thought it would when a nail scraped it. Then, she was gone.

Bemused, Hana saw Ekaterina get off the bed and walk to the wardrobe. One of the mirrored shutters presented a crack on the tarnished glass, like a cobweb carved on its surface, a side effect of their lively entrance, she presumed. Ekaterina opened it and disappeared behind it.

The squeak of a drawer being pulled open caught Hana's interest and the sound of fiddling hands rummaging raised her curiosity. She moved toward the edge of the bed to get a better view, but a third noise, grinding metals, reminded her that she was still chained to the wall.

"Stay," came the Qwaser's stern command.

Hana chuckled and sat cross-legged, massaging her bruised wrists in her lap. Once again, she looked toward the closet.

Ash-blonde hair were visible, cascading like a cloak over the back of Ekaterina's knees. A light breeze coming from the glass door ajar blew through her fanning strands, offering the outline of her legs in silhouette. A lusciousness of legs, with the endearingly fragile look of a little girl's legs, plumper now that she wore no heels. She lurked at the shades on them, from her ankles to the curve of her concealed butt.

Ekaterina brushed her hair behind her ear and bent forward to better search the bottom of the drawer for the leather box, pleased that Hana could not see the newest toy yet.

Hana saw blonde locks separating when the Qwaser pulled her hair aside. They slid off her back and uncovered her springy assets. Two curtains revealing the main stage. Her breath got caught in her throat and her nipples budded.

I don't ogle her ass.

Her eyes charmed the outcurve of Ekaterina's tight cheeks.

I don't ogle her ass.

Her pussy clenched as she ached to grind herself against that bulge.

I don't.

She diverted her attention. Her eyes crossed with those of the girl watching her from the mirror. The cracks of the shattered glass fragmented her features, making her look unrecognizable to her own self. They branched off from the top of her head and sprawled down her body. One of the longest cut tore right between her breasts and cracked her skin downward to the bronze of her pubis. Hana tilted her head sideways and glanced at the livid mark peeking out under the copper choker. It had a darker shade of red than last time she wore it. Reasonably, that time she hadn't be strangled. She pursued her lips and stared in the eyes of her beholder. There was something off about the girl's looks, and the fact that she resembled a human puzzle poorly assembled was not it. She seemed uneasy, antsy, jittering. A stranger to her own nudity, but comfortable in her bonds. She agreed on replacing the broken glass first thing once they'd be back from Europe.

A clonk informed her that Ekaterina had closed the drawer, and she watched her other self being driven away by the shutting doors. When Ekaterina turned around, a shiver ran through Hana's body in the same manner that crack in the mirror had slashed her reflection's.

"Katja-sama, those don't look like twenty centimeters to me," she understated.

Ekaterina's lips parted, her eyes shined in the dimness of the room like a lighthouse on black waters.

"How strange, the box said so."

She showed her profile to let Hana know what would come. Her cock stood out, imperious. Hana cowered toward the back of the bed.

"Then, might it be the wrong box?"

"You know how it is with these on-line purchases." Ekaterina crept casually in her way. "We're lucky if it has not been used before."

Hana sat on her heels, staring down at her folded hands when she realized there wasn't really any place to go. Ekaterina approached her, hair rippling with each step. The tip of her tongue peeped out like a squirrel to moisten her lips, exposing a wraith of pearly teeth as she smiled. She sank to her knees on the mattress and lifted Hana's chin with a finger.

"Let's skip introductions, shall we?"

Hana looked up into her eyes, small like flakes of metal. Her gaze passed over her unripe chest and down toward the full manhood hanging between her thighs. She bit the inside of her cheek.

"Don't give me that virgin look." Ekaterina leaned over and whispered against her ear, "Virgins are no fun."

Hana smiled uncomfortably. Then, she lifted the dildo with two fingers.

Starting from the little navel at the top, she inspected the lightly streaked, purplish glans, the rubbery body with its bluish-green veins, the thick girth that could not be wreathed in her close fist. Its strong scent, like the sole of a new pair of snickers, pickled her nostrils, familiar in its way despite she could not recall where she had smelled it before. She let it go and watched it flutter. She bopped it and the head bounced before her eyes. She bumped it twice, and her smile grew bigger as it nodded back. She wondered how Ekaterina could be serious while developing a liking in patting the mushroom head. Good toy.

"Does it have to look this realistic?"

"Would you rather have it purple?"

"But, these veins, Katja-sama?"

Her thumb traced the protruding worms on it.

"What about these veins, Hana?"

"What if I gag on it?"

She flicked it.

"Shall I call Ayame and teach you how to do it?"

"You've done it with her?"

Hana squeezed the neck of the cock. They almost heard the elastic shaft squeak like a chicken in her fist.

"I do many things when you don't watch."

With a frown Hana leaned in and bit down hard on the dildo. Her muscles trembled where her jaw clenched.

"Now now, don't bite it," Ekaterina regarded her gravely.

Growling, Hana jolted her head and yanked it like any dog would do to play with their master's stick. Ekaterina mused as the base of the dildo bounced back on her clitoris. She brought her fists to her mouth.

"Onee-sama?"

Hana raised her eyes. They gleamed when she saw her Queen's innocence at its best.

"I'm not going to lube this."

The dildo fell off from her frighten lips outright.

Ekaterina giggled, "You better do your best, Onee-sama." She took the shaft and tapped Hana's mouth with it. "Or else, it will hurt you."

A trembling arose in Hana and crossed down her spine, leaving a trail of petrified hairs upon its descending. She approached the threatening toy carefully, wary, as if it could assault her anytime now. Her fingers closed around the stem to keep it rooted, establishing who was in control before her lips seized it.

Lubricating it with her mouth was part of tonight assignments, a job as any. The knowledge that putting extra effort would only help her cause and make it less painful motivated her actions, but the idea of titillating flesh that was not there felt ridiculous as it sounded. She squirmed in embarrassment as her tongue swirled around the tip. The aseptic flavor stimulated her taste buds, bringing back memories. She parted abruptly and addressed Ekaterina with beaming eyes.

"It tastes like the plastic dinosaurs from my childhood," she said, cheerful for the unexpected discovery.

Ekaterina slapped her with a look of her steaming eyes.

"First, Lego. Now, dinosaurs. What will it be next, Hana? The Ultimate Deluxe Edition of Power Rangers?"

The girl mumbled resentfully, "It wasn't the Ultimate."

Ekaterina puckered her lips, her eyes were a thin line of hatred. Hana thought better and took the strap-on back in her mouth.

Whilst it had smacked her as the taste of her dinosaur toys, on second thought she deliberated that the dildo had the same flavor of an elephant. Or, was it a camel? No, not a camel, camels have two humps. The one that Hana remembered had one, a dromedary. She had a dromedary, a cow, a horse, a pig, a dog but not a camel. Come to think of it, she didn't know what had happened to her childhood toys. They probably tasted all the same anyway, like Miyuri's Barbie.

She stared up into her Queen's hooded eyes, a smile tugging at Ekaterina's lips whenever the dildo emerged from her mouth just to be gobbled up again. Her lips splurged against the bottom of the head whenever she withdrew from it. She made each dribble of saliva count as she smeared them along the rubber body. Her cheeks hollowed out with the suction as her movements became bolder and bolder. She began to tremble with anticipation, feeling more confident with every satisfied sound coming from her Mistress. She shifted a hand to the younger girl's thigh and glazed up with passion.

If her slave was diligent now, she could only imagine the ravenousness with which she would attack her sex one day. Eventually.

Ekaterina stroked Hana's cheek, running a hand through her hair. This girl better never see her face as she gives blowjobs. Not that she had any beauty to begin with, but a cock in one's mouth would make even the finest lady's features look vulgar. She moved her hand to the back of Hana's head and took a hold of her hair to keep her in place as she started to fuck her mouth. Slow and steady she prodded the inside of Hana's mouth and watched with scientific interest the bulges deforming her cheeks.

Really. She stared at Hana's flushed, disfigured face. Hana had really no beauty to speak of. Her pace sped up, and she forced her slave to pull her tongue toward the back of the mouth.

Hana squeezed her eyes and focused on her breathing, taking deep intakes through her nostrils when Ekaterina retreated and fighting her gagging reflex when she rammed back. It was terrible as she thought it would be, but being used delighted her. Still, if she were told to choose between dying asphyxiated while being strangled and choking on a dildo while being fucked in the mouth she would definitely pick one day of Big Mum's Ascension training, where two-hundred squats were referred to as an 'easy warm-up'. "You lesbians do like fit thighs, don't you?" Hana recalled the Skole instructor trying to galvanize her to pull up the barbell. She wouldn't know about 'lesbians.' What she did know was that the innerness of Ekaterina's slim, unfit thighs had the softest, polished skin below her fingers. What she did know was that the faintest thought of grinding herself against them had her breathing accelerating and her body overheating. What she did know was that Ekaterina would always be around to supervise her training when she was off to exercise, "Keep your abs flexed, you don't want to injure your lower back, do you? And, you should out-thrust your hips more, Hana. Good, that's that. That's that."

She was not particularly enjoying this. Maybe, if she concentrated on the entertained look on Ekaterina's face instead of telling herself how ridiculous she felt as she practiced a fellatio she did not have any power on, she would feel involved. Maybe, if she set her mind on pleasuring her Mistress instead of unearthing memories of her childhood - or flashes of Big Mum showing her thighs for the matter - she would get some proud satisfaction in return. Perhaps, among all, having her hair pulled and her head jerked by Ekaterina's small, fussy hands was a better sensation than none. It kept her docile and passive in her behavior, though a certain dose of strained fatigue took the shape of a lonely tear down her cheek.

Slowly, Ekaterina came to a halt and removed the dildo from Hana's mouth. She watched the breathless girl hung her head and clear her throat.

"This will do," she said in approval, examining the glistening toy.

Hana inched her head up and came face to face with it. Hanging from the tip, her spit appeared to be oozing out from the seemingly little opening, making it all the more look like a real, precum-leaking penis. She placed a hand on her sore jaw and chuckled to herself.

"Perhaps, I could've used it purple."

She raised her snide eyes on Ekaterina.

The Qwaser quirked up an eyebrow, "Perhaps." And, she gestured her to spin around with a swirl of a finger.

Propped on her knees, Hana turned over. Hands squashed on the mattress, she was glad her Queen could not see her abashed expression as she exposed herself in the most vulnerable way.

Ekaterina scanned her back and took in, as if devouring it with a look, the mosaic of tensing muscles as Hana's spine curved. She brushed her hand on her jutting bottom.

"Perhaps, by the end of tonight, something else will turn purple."

She slapped it in appreciation. Hana gasped as a frisson hurtled from her right cheek, rousing her nipples and the downy hairs on her neck. She turned anxiously, cautiously, toward the Qwaser. Ekaterina sneered, pleased with her reaction. Her hand shifted toward her sex and slithered between her lips, where she accommodated herself inside the moistened entrance with two fingers. Hana faced the wall with a content look, basking in the mind-numbing, body-spoiling gift that was having her Queen stimulating her, scissoring and rubbing about to prepare her sex.

"Perhaps, you'll get your purple sooner than you think." Ekaterina pulled her fingers away.

Hana's heartbeat paced up when something thicker replaced the void at her opening. Her eyes went wide with panic before dread forced her brows together. It didn't help that Ekaterina had placed one hand on her hip, she supposed, in a reassuring gesture, because the fingers grasping her skin told her there was no coming back. The dildo was slowly led inside her body.

Hana hissed through her teeth while her eyes closed. Her breath froze and her jaw dropped with the tearing sensation.

"Breathe," Ekaterina said in a motherly way. But it was Ekaterina's motherly way, neither warm or heartfelt, rather quite the voice of a woman vexed by her problematic child. She provided little comfort by caressing her body. Nonetheless, she slid in more centimeters.

Hana felt her screaming walls contracting to push the foreign shape out, then gradually closing in on every conquered inch.

Building her way on Hana's breathing - pushing deeper when its speed reduced and halting when it quickened - Ekaterina had her take in the whole length. Her hips met Hana's bottom-cheeks, and she walked her fingers on her slave's body, tracing a path made of delicate brushes on the cutout of Hana's back. Hana told herself that the hardest part was over as she told herself the same thing every time Ekaterina penetrated her with something bigger than fingers. She told herself she just had to resist until the pain subsided and her muscles loosened. It would take time, of course. The fit was tight and Ekaterina made sure her sex never grew the habit of taking in 'bigger boys', alternating weeks of relatively average sized ones to one or two encounters with plus-sized. Eventually, not thanks to her Queen's attentions which she could not entirely appreciate since her only thoughts were comforting words to herself and encouraging pleas to her own sex, she settled herself around it.

Ekaterina heard her whimpers and mumbling dim, and saw her back relax under her touch. She took hold of Hana's hips and pulled back, the dildo leaving her body no more than an inch before being led back in. She reserved the same treatment to each of the twenty-two centimeters of silicone, every single push forward was met by a higher gasp from Hana. A note of pain still ringed within them but, by the time the final hump came, she was huffing deeply and pleasurably.

"Slow."

"Yes, Hana. Slow."

Ekaterina expanded those huffs, turning them into moans, into light screams when she forced her way in, into hefty groans when she leisurely came in, setting a slow, steady rhythm against her bouncing rear.

Hana grasped the bed linen in her fists. Each penetration tore the strength out of her as if something needed to be discarded to make room for the invasive guest and her energies were the first to abandon her body. She crouched down to ease off the stiffness in her arms. A damp lock of hair was hooked to the corner of her mouth and beads of sweat glistened where her hair weren't glued to the skin. Her lips moved, showing teeth when she grimaced. A dribble of saliva trickled down her mouth and spilled on the sheet beneath.

Such indecent looks, Ekaterina thought. Her eyes rode the veins bulging on Hana's arms up toward her neck. An indecorous behaviour, too. She licked her lips.

"Look at yourself, drooling like a dog on my bed."

Hana sealed her mouth. A spaced-off smile pulled her lips newly apart when the Qwaser prodded at her womb.

"Are you a dog, Hana?"

The girl bit the stained sheet.

Ekaterina leaned forward and brought her hands on Hana's shoulders. She placed them on both sides of her head and her fingers closed around her neck as she used her body leverage to press Hana further on the bed.

"Are you?"

Hana rasped out a loud and croaky groan and Ekaterina pulled back, scraping her nails on her back as she retreated.

"Bark."

It took Hana a moment to focus on the command. When she did understand it, she rolled her face on the bed to hide herself away.

"Bark."

Ekaterina heard a feeble murmur coming from her shaking head.

"Hana." She caressed her thighs, lips curled into a grin. "Bark."

"I-"

"I said, bark."

"Please, just-"

"BARK."

Hana took a deep breath. She brought herself up, arched her back proudly, clenched her fists and, wailed.

"That's it? That's my dog?" Ekaterina scoffed, halting her thrusting at once.

Hana found she was strangely disappointed with herself for the weak performance.

"What poor excuse for a puppy are you? Ayame'd already be howling to gratify me."

Hana frowned.

"Yes, Hana, Ayame. My peeing slave, my untiring horse."

Hana growled.

"My milk cow, my roaring cat, my pedigreed dog."

Hana broke out into a howl like their neighbors never heard coming from their flat before. Ekaterina spanked her.

"I said bark, not howl."

"I apologize."

"Dogs don't speak."

One more slap underlined her words. Not a sound came from the girl, not a wince, not a wail, but a demure nod. She would behave.

Ekaterina stroked her slow and lazy, caresses only granted to well-mannered slaves. Soon, she would resume their mating. She intended to. Her eyes followed her hand squeezing Hana's rounded forms. Half-moon white marks appeared on her pink flesh where her nails seized her prize. Pink, she mused, she was not fond of that. A crack resounded through the house and Hana squealed and jerked forward, leaving half dildo behind.

The blow stung her palm and Ekaterina felt the echoing of it reverberating through her arm. She glanced at the reddening cheek, darker in its pinkness. It started a concerto in the back of her head.

Wincing, Hana faced her Mistress. A 'no' wisped from her lips when she sighted Ekaterina's fingers perfectly aligned in their uprising.

"You will obey, Hana," she admonished. Her hand slashed the air.

There it was, the perfect, rich and round splash, a pair of cymbals crashing together, and the melodic shriek intoned by the chorus was perfectly executed, too. Ekaterina smacked more skin, first one cheek, then the other. She did not use her whole, open palm. She stroked with bony, thin fingers. Cruel. The less surface she hit, the worst it hurt, but the music it produced, the music. Again, her hand fell like that of an orchestra director.

Hana crinkled her eyes while tears surfaced in her vision.

Again Ekaterina hit across, again she hit under.

Hana felt her knees sag and her arms shake under Ekaterina's enthusiastic ministration. She wriggled with the tickling of fingers sweeping her swollen back.

"Will you bark now?"

Ekaterina's glee radiated from the meeting of their flesh in the questioning of her voice. Hana attempted an unsure bark.

"What was that?" Her hand took her again. "You will bark."

Hana stirred, her cheeks squeezed as heat flared, spreading desire between her pouting lips. She dipped her back, making her bottom orb out more but, the dildo did not move.

"Won't you?"

Ekaterina did not move.

"Won't you?"

Why would she not move it?! Hana pushed back, guzzling avidly what was lost. Her Mistress slapped her forward with such viscious energy that she cried out as her cheeks tightened. She knocked the dildo back inch after inch. Again, her hips jerked with the smacking. Again, her walls sucked greedily on the dead girth to reanimate it.

"Won't you?"

Hana scrambled to satiate the deepest of the cravings. She needed a mouth on her open mouth. She needed Ekaterina's mouth, her tongue. That bemused tongue she heard tapping against teeth when she spoke.

"Won't you?"

Her knuckles whitened where she gripped the sheets. She thought of the ball-gag roughly unstrapped in the living room. She imagined it on the floor. She would swirl the tip of her tongue around those tiny holes.

"Won't you, Hana?"

Around every single hole of her Mistress.

"Hana?!"

"God yes," she panted, "Yes."

"Good," Ekaterina huffed out, her breathing laboured. She palmed the alighted cheeks before her to soothe their stinginess.

At last, tears escaped and Hana shivered pleasurably with meek sobs, grateful for the comforting touch, for the broad width of her Mistress' hand across her scorching skin.

"Good dog."

Ekaterina's fingers rose and her palm tingled once more, the loud slap-crack laid full across Hana's back. Hana felt her sex pulse keenly as her skin seared across her bottom. Firmly, Ekaterina's hand swished. Resolutely, she barked.

"Yes, dog, yes." The tamer laughed, throwing her head back. "Bark for me, bark for your Mistress." Ekaterina's laughter sounded richer now that it beat with mockery.

The dog complied, and the dildo was brought back to life. Each thrust had Hana's breasts lilt and Ekaterina's hair flow. It tickled Hana's sides and she sought out and hooked a loosen lock. She brought it to her chest and cupped her teat with it. Her joy, her sin. Silkiness on a nipple.

Ekaterina clasped her waist, her musky voice seeped in Hana's ears, "Go get them."

The dog hunted imaginary squirrels through imaginary meadows. She hunted like she had first chased Ekaterina's tongue inside her mouth. Hasty, clunky, excitedly. Incited by her Queen's energetic push, she ran after imaginary squirrels climbing on imaginary trees. Fretfully, she barked at the squirrels on the trees in the meadows.

Ekaterina watched Hana growl and bark rabidly at the bed headboard. Her slave always put up the hardest fights, recalcitrant to execute her orders like a steed mounted by a novice horsewoman. Her fingers skimmed Hana's out-thrust cheeks. But Hana always recompensed her best when she understood who held her rein. She slipped an arm under Hana's waist to draw the savage girl to her body as she plunged inward. Hana was getting particularly captivated in her fantasies, she noticed. She had taken a pillow for her teeth to maul.

Ekaterina's scent was everywhere, but everywhere was an approximate concept. Hana had grabbed the second strongest source of the little girl's smell that she could get her hands on and squashed her face on its fluffy surface. Her possession, her stuffed toy. The dog lapped the cushion piously and chewed its ears merrily.

"That would be my pillow."

Hana stiffened and growled. Ekaterina interrupted her thrusting.

"You will release it," her voice was curt.

She watched Hana dig her claws into the sack clamped between her teeth and laid a hand on her hips in encouragement.

"Put it down, Hana."

Hana recognized that mellow touch, that placid voice. They always forewarned a disciplinarian comeuppance. She embraced herself.

She would take it.

She embraced the pillow, too.

They would face it butt up.

"You know what happens if you don't let it go." Ekaterina advanced leisurely with her hips, kissing Hana's innermost spot a long kiss. "Or, what won't happen." A goodbye kiss.

She slid the dildo out and unloosened the chain from the wall, then jerked the new molded copper leash and pulled the girl backward on her knees.

"I know what you want from me, Hana." She led two fingers into Hana's vision. "And that is not my pillow."

Hana caught Ekaterina's hand before it could be taken away. It glistened. It glistened and she admired the translucent moisture on her short fingers in awe, the scent stronger in her nostrils, riper than the rumpled pillow. She brought Ekaterina's hand to her lips. One by one, Ekaterina suctioned Hana's moans by playing against her tongue, but letting her win each round. She slithered the dildo between her slave's legs and Hana closed her thighs around it. Gently, Ekaterina's hips moved, following Hana's pace as the girl dry humped herself against the hard body.

Her fingers paid their visit and Hana chased them in vain when they retreated. Behind her, the Qwaser finished to lick them clean.

"On all four."

Hana did not listen to her Queen, she obeyed her own soft sack, which was way more persuasive in its starving. She flung the pillow to the other side of the bed and resumed the hunting pose.

"That's a good girl." Ekaterina's voice was light and playful as she bent forward on her Maria. "Who wants my bone?"

Hana turned around, her tongue hung out.

"Woof."

Ekaterina rubbed the tip of the toy along her silky lips.

"I said, who's a good girl who wants my bone?"

Hana drew in a deep breath as her butt moved to position it in front of her opening.

"Woof, woof."

Ekaterina slammed back.

"There you go."

Hana cursed quietly.

"What did I say?" She slapped her.

"Dogs, dogs don't speak."

"And why are you speaking, then?"

The splatting of Ekaterina's palm came down again.

"Because you asked, what you... I give up, okay? I give up."

Poke.

"Hana?" Ekaterina poked her. "You're not doing it on purpose, are you?"

Broad trails of heat stirred her cheeks. By the stinging of them, Hana knew she would found evident marks the morning after.

"Knock, knock."

Ekaterina gave few quick thrusts. Hana rolled her eyes.

"Knock, knock."

"Who's there?"

"My cock."

Hana slumped face down as her Mistress stirred her entrance up. One husky breath at time, her sighs turned into titters, which escalated to a hearty laughter.

"Something funny?" Ekaterina sneered along.

Hana huffed out a moan and shook her head with a smile.

"I never thought you had that in you."

The Qwaser held the base of the dildo and twisted it around.

"Are you implying your Mistress has no sense of humor, Hana?"

Hana rubbed her nose on the bed linen as she felt her walls being stretched out. She lazily turned her head, inching it just above her shoulder. She bit her lip.

"Oh, Hana wouldn't dare," she purred.

For a moment, she fancied she saw Ekaterina glare rapturously. The urge to satiate the unquenchable desire of possessing her slave now out for her eyes to see. It was there, then it was not, replaced by calculated assertiveness.

"Because I see no humor in this."

Ekaterina smacked her outstretched bottom with maliciousness and Hana's body rocked for her amusement. Hana clung to the sheets, her fingers pulled at the hem of them, her chest down, her rear jutting, rising. Ekaterina took the chain dangling from her neck and fastened it around an arm in a fluid motion. She gave it a jolt before driving the girl backward to prop her again onto her knees.

Hana followed her partner's lead as she was forced to strain up, but she felt weak. She was weaker. Thrust by thrust, Ekaterina tore her resolution apart and she opened her legs wide to even out the weight on them. As her arms went limp at her sides and her back flexed, she smiled ecstatic at the ceiling for her Queen had just found new stimulating spots.

Ekaterina contemplated her work. Something was missing, and she distanced their groins once again. Hana glanced behind her back at the loss. The Qwaser forged two chains out of the single one attached to her neck and flung them at the ceiling. She then wrapped the other ends around Hana's forearms and pulled them above the girl's head, ordering copper to hoist her slave up. Hana's feet barely reached the wrecked sheets when she spun her round. Like a butcher inspecting a piece of meat, Ekaterina brushed her fingers down her ivory thighs, tasting the firmness under her soft skin. When she reached the back of Hana's knees, she grabbed hold of them and drew them up.

Hana's bottom lip popped free from where she was biting it as Ekaterina stepped in between her legs, her eyes accompanied her Queen's hand as it shifted lower to brandish the sceptre. She felt the cravings of her sex and her chest pushed forward as she stared wantonly into Ekaterina's eyes. The nose of the dildo nuzzled her moistness, but she kept her gaze on the younger girl even when her eyelashes menaced to cross in front of her eyes.

Ekaterina advanced to regain her land and Hana locked her ankles behind the small of her back until she could not see any trace of the shaft. With a groan, she sheathed it to the full and swung her hips to brush her clitoris against the other girl's lower abdomen. On Ekaterina's back, her feet moved audaciously, riding the hills of her bottom. So very often, one would venture down. It caressed and twirled around Ekaterina's legs, feeling her body as her hands couldn't.

Ekaterina did not take her eyes off Hana as she clasped her hips and hit their pubes together. A loud smack. She urged it more within. She did not miss a single expression on Hana's face. On her neck, she spotted the guilty vein and her eyes concentrated on its quick pulse. She hit harder, a single plunge.

Hana yelped as her Mistress buried herself further in her slit. She held onto the chains. Her body arched, her nipples stirred and thickened. She felt like falling when Ekaterina retreated. She felt like flying when a strategic shove hurled her up.

Ekaterina smirked upon the throbbing in Hana's chest. She rocked with deep thrusts and strong thrusts and slow thrusts, feeling her own pleasure building up.

"How much can you take?"

Hana's legs quivered and straightened around Ekaterina's body like strings pulled by a musician. She watched her wondering eyebrow, her flattered face, her overwhelming confidence, and she teased back.

"How hard can you go?"

Ekaterina's abdomen slapped against hers. The dildo lodged itself again.

"Don't push me, Hana," she scowled.

Hana swept a look over her partner's back and down upon her ass.

"That, you seem to be doing just fine." She endeavored to hide a smile.

"Just fine?"

Hana nodded, licking her lips with her hungry eyes still on the succulent curves of Ekaterina's tight bottom.

Ekaterina stopped.

"Just. Fine?"

The girl hooked like a pig realized what happened when she was able to catch her breath again.

"Very well. I assume you'd be doing far better by yourself."

"That's not exactly what I meant."

"But it is exactly what you're about to do."

Hana tilted her head uncertainly.

"Here's your chance to show me what you've learned so far."

Hana glanced up and rocked her arms.

"Like this?"

The dildo stung deeper when Ekaterina rose on her tiptoes. She drew Hana's face to hers and fondled her hair while her lips brushed upon hers, breath on breath. Hana tasted her warmth when she spoke.

"Move it."

A sly smile caressed Hana's lips. On hers, Ekaterina felt a blubbering, words not supported by reason. She pulled back. In her withdrawing she tickled Hana's neck and stroked the side of her breast, the crinkles on its circle. She flicked the turgid peak.

"Prove me that your ass is not just for good-looking." She pinched her nipple, and Soma trickled down her fingers.

Hana lapped Ekaterina's wet digits when the Qwaser offered them to her mouth. Confidence seeped in her, the miraculous strength returning to its owner. Her hips began to moved on the dildo like her head did on Ekaterina's fingers. She felt the ins and outs of them, she heard the squelch of them. Muted whimpers broke from her pursed lips as she bounced, as she twisted, as she ground to feel her Mistress deeper. Ekaterina snatched her hand back and yawned somewhat theatrically.

"That's all?"

Hana clutched her firmly, jutted her butt out and impaled herself on the strap-on. It pierced right through her. The forceful impact had Ekaterina lose her balance, but she managed to remain on her feet by grasping her Maria's hips. She glared at Hana deprecatingly.

"I'm so sorry."

Hana's lame apology was soon left behind as she gripped tighter. Humping on EKaterina's lap, her butt cheeks hit against her partner's thighs and the toy disappeared inside her body at the same time a hoarse moan left it, startling the younger girl. Hana closed her eyes. Her pelvis moved, routing her clitoris around for friction. Through the slit of her eyelids she saw Ekaterina's eyes on hers. She hardly blinked, Hana was aware of that. Her Queen stood there, oscillating under her thrusts, her body unwilling to move, her hips unresponsive despite her frenetic stabs. She closed her eyes. Ekaterina's were still on her once she opened them. She began to feel uncomfortable, like when she was caught with her hands in the cookie jar - she made them, she ought to eat them - but her need was getting stronger and her moans louder. She smiled shyly. Ekaterina didn't return it. She swallowed. Perhaps, she was doing something wrong. She considered to halt. Her hips rocketed. She really considered to halt. Her body sought pleasure.

Ekaterina was mentally there, if the gleam on her face was of any evidence. She eyed the sight before her. Hana latched on the chains hanging from the ceiling, guiding her movements with their supports, and she leered at her arms, at the tensing tendons, at the grooves outlining. The stickiness between their bellies grew and she heard Hana uttering wide gasps, wild cries. Above all, she heard a voice she never heard before. Copper, its screeching.

Hana turned her face toward the inward of her arm. Ekaterina watched half of it being hidden by the glistening limb while hair blanketed the part still visible. Hana was panting and she watched her lips moving.

"Please, don't look at me like that."

"Like what?"

Her raspy voice did not go unnoticed, but only Ekaterina pretended it wasn't there by concealing her lust behind a veil of cruel delight when she clawed at Hana's chest, causing the girl to cry out with pain. She regained her power, in their raking her nails regained control. She shifted her hands over Hana's ass. They moved with pleasure, squeezing, digging in her flesh. Her nimble fingers left white marks on her flared cheeks in their imprinting.

Hana felt Ekaterina's shoves come back to life. Hard, deep, she ravaged her, sliding in and out easily, painfully addicting.

"Katja-sama, Katja-sama."

Ekaterina coated her fingers in the amounts of juice pooled between her slave's legs and spread her globes. Hana gasped when her Queen began to push, her muscles clamped down on the intruding finger slid past her anal opening. Her body swung back and forth with every small step Ekaterina took back and forth on the bed, the dildo pushing now against her rectum now against her abdomen. The rocking motion was, however, nothing compared to the knowledge of her Queen taking possession of her body. She loved it when Ekaterina was like this with her, and Ekaterina was always like this with her. She could do it exactly as she pleased. She could do it whenever and wherever she pleased. She could do it as long and as hard as she pleased. And she did it in very fancy ways.

"What do parents say to their children, Hana?"

Hana groaned and watched the girl who could bring the idiocy out in her with a look.

"Please, don't do that."

"Don't do what? This?"

Ekaterina shortened the chains with a flick of her hand and lifted the girl up higher. Hana frowned when half of the toy abandoned her and scowled when the thrusting halted.

"I want it back. Give it back, Katja-sama." She grasped the chains and wriggled.

"Where are your manners, Hana? Don't make me pull it all out." Her finger swirled inside her partner.

Hana swayed her hips to get more stimulation.

"So, don't do what?"

Ekaterina's second finger entered her, and her reluctant orifice yielded to invasion.

"This?" She scissored them.

"This?" She curled them.

"This?" She pushed them upward.

Hana swallowed hard.

"I'll give you a hint."

The younger girl stood on her tiptoes and back on her heels. Hana felt the dildo reach up and down in her sex. She felt a tickling pressure where Ekaterina's fingers stroked it through her walls.

"More."

Ekaterina stood on her tiptoes and back on her heels. Hana felt the dildo reach up and down in her sex. She threw her head back.

"So good, Katja-sama."

Ekaterina snorted.

"Hana, focus. What am I doing?"

She stood on her tiptoes, nudging the mattress, and back on her heels. Hana raised an eyebrow as the dildo reached up and down in her sex. With a vicious grin, Ekaterina stood on her tiptoes, the mattress sagged under her feet and it pushed her back on her heels. Hana opened her eyes wide, her voice cracked.

"Don't jump on the bed, Katja-sama."

Ekaterina leaned forward and trailed the tip of her nose on Hana's chest, grinning deviously at her Maria's terrified face as she reached her nipple and spoke to it as to a microphone.

"Houston, can you hear me? Here's shuttle 'Katja-sama 22'. We're ready to launch."

"No no no."

"I see we have two full, spare tanks over here." She licked off a bead of milk. "Ignition in three."

"No, Houston, don't! We have a problem already."

She put her hands on Hana's hips. "Two."

"Abort, Houston, abort."

She stood on her tiptoes and flexed her knees. "One."

The mattress sank under her feet.

"...I wanted the airplane."

The shuttle took off.


	4. Chapter 4

Still in her stiffness, Hana hung on the chains. She saw the moon, bright under the skyline. Hot, like a full bowl of rice, it rubbed out with its steaming the bordering stars in her upside-down reality. Her lungs relaxed.

Ekaterina's face lit up with blissfulness when Hana let out a throaty cry, her arms tensed in their pulling, in that futile attempt to escape her. She envisioned her contorted expression, her lips wheezing 'oh God, oh God', her hair waving where her head had snapped back. The moonlight radiated Hana's projecting chest, enlightening a starry way on her beaded torso as it shined downward from the weeping valley between her breasts. Ekaterina followed it toward their joined pubes, where the dildo had already receded from her slippery folds. Slowly, she rose on her tiptoes.

Hana's hips startled as the cock locked itself in her nest but she sensed no further movements from the girl below, and her grip on the restraints relented. In its shuddering, her body lowered and her head straightened up. Her raddled eyes came upon her tormentress. No trace of remorse was on Ekaterina's rapturous smile.

Hana cast down her head. Ekaterina's hips worked leisurely, her taught belly bulged and sagged with every push. She felt the dildo ill moving inside her, but numbness still gnawed at her womb. Her eyes swept upward where long golden tresses lapped her Mistress' breasts, veiling their pertness. She watched Ekaterina's face and her narrow eyes examining her.

There was commotion, shadows, on the younger girl's back. A pair of hands materialized and came forward, reaching for her swinging locks. Anastasia brushed them aside over her rawboned shoulders, exposing Ekaterina's chest. Her lips tilted up challengingly and Hana knew the Qwaser must have read her desire before she even addressed its existence. Her gaze did not flinch as she watched that soft, young face capable of corruptive voluptuousness. Ekaterina's thick long lashes fluttered, invited, and she shivered in response. The dildo throbbed where her walls clamped. Her eyes began to prowl.

Ekaterina's scornful laughter invested her in all its boldness.

"Oh, Hana. And you were just about to taste it."

The sweetest candies were impressed on the inside of her eyelids when Hana closed them.

"Too bad you won't have another occasion," the Qwaser tutted.

Her eyes opened abruptly, brimming with questions.

"You heard me, Hana."

Hana's face sulked, her forehead crinkled. There were no crinkles on the circles of Ekaterina's breasts. The silken skin only darkened its color in the proximity of the tiny tips pointing out. She wondered if they stung like hers. The little swelling of her chest was only evident when she stood. In the half-light, shadows enhanced the daintiness of her juvenile traits. She looked into Ekaterina's solemn eyes. They sparkled, they reflected her thoughts. She wondered why her tongue knew the shape of her nipples when her eyes had done the licking. Her lips quivered. Between her legs, her sex cried for release. Tendons strained in her neck as she leaned forward.

"You have the most luminous mind among those I've seen," she said.

Ekaterina's gaze faltered. In silence, she stared at her Maria. "Magdalene's Circuit."

"When I activate it, I see every form of electric impulse, including brain activities." Hana's eyes softened. "You're radiant."

"Yes, Hana, because that's what attracted you to me in first place, my brain activities." She belittled and made her point with a decisive pelvic thrust. Hana moved her calves on her back.

"Why, did I give you the impression that I was after something else?" She husked, and jutted her hips forward. "Things escalated quickly after that."

Ekaterina pushed until there was nothing to push.

"How quickly?"

Hana drew her closer.

"Just the time for a drink."

Ekaterina smiled with sagacious eyes. She swung her hips and her clitoris poked stiffly against the buried dildo. Hana saw her eyelids wince and she swayed her bottom slowly. On her chest, the Qwaser breathed in. Cute, she thought, as her tongue moistened her lips. Ekaterina must have read her mind because the newfound mischievousness in her eyes left no room for tenderness of sort.

The Qwaser placed her broad, warm hands on Hana's waist and her small, tapered fingers clawed at her hipbones. Hana loosened the grip of her legs and breathed fitfully through her nose. Her knees bent and she scooped her legs up to her chest to allow her partner to move freely. Her walls clenched deadly on the dildo and she wondered if her Queen would be able to unsheathe her sword.

Ekaterina clutched her hips and she grinned, thrilled, when she was pushed away and the shaft slid out as she backed off. She huffed when she swung forward and her lips expanded around the girth while her legs trembled and the bonds jangled. The Qwaser distanced herself again and she nodded, to each of Ekaterina's thought she nodded as she was jostled.

Ekaterina put her hips to work and the dildo extended between her legs. Her lips showed a growing smile as she plunged in a crescendo.

Hana groaned at every inward thrust. "Let me touch you," she beseeched. "I need to touch you."

Ekaterina felt Hana's breathing upon her face and gazed up. The shaft emerged and cries gurgled from Hana's mouth when she shoved it back. She barely met any resistance in her withdrawing. Hana's breasts jiggled before her eyes and warmth emanated from her chest. The bed creaked, and she stared down between their bodies.

An acrid sweetness rose from the center of Hana's pleasure, and she closed her eyes. She breathed in: she did not just breathe it in. She turned her head away. Her tongue rubbed her palate. A bead of sweat ran down her cheek. At her sides, Hana's legs straightened, sank, buckled. A tremble arose in her loins. It was sickening, really.

Hana wriggled like a little girl at her first day of school. Ekaterina grinned as she heard her mutter nonsense, humming sounds, hysterical sounds, excerpts of dialogue.

"Yes, yes, she can."

Her hands left Hana's hips and cupped her bottom. She withdrew the dildo, the tip still embedded.

"All day, all night." The soft moist sound of Hana's lips. "She can sabotage my circuits."

She rammed hard.

There was a certain insolence of power in Ekaterina's assault, a thoughtful consciousness in her thrusts, and a delighted smile brightened Hana's face as her head lolled about and her limbs strained, twisted. She found support on her Mistress' body with her legs. Her back bounced, the dildo delved within her spurting slit. It bubbled. Her mouth bubbled, and she swallowed her dignity. In her tossing, she didn't realize Ekaterina's hands struggled to keep hold of her. In a haze, she did not notice her ringing legs encumbered the movements in the non-existent space between them.

"Ease, Hana."

Ekaterina's words never reached her ears, and the inevitable happened when Hana pulled herself up to alleviate the tension on her back and, at the same time, Ekaterina pushed her away in an attempt to regain freedom of actions. The dildo plopped out, the forlorn head slipped down upon the inside of Hana's thigh. Lifeless, it dangled under their bodies.

No one spoke. Then, "It's out," Hana panicked. "It's out, it's out."

Ekaterina sighed.

"It's out, it's out, it's out, it's-"

"Shut up!" She scrambled with her hands to reach the toy. "If you'd just stop freaking out I'd be able to-"

Truth was she couldn't stop her hands from shaking, and Hana wasn't of any help. In her fretting, the girl kept on twist-tumbling to get some sort of stimulation. At last, she drew the Qwaser to her groin.

"How dare you?"

Ekaterina forgot about the dildo and grasped Hana's hips to stop her. Hana had no idea of the offense given to her Queen. Ekaterina small fingers pressed into her. Her eyes were barely open, her quick breaths blew over her Queen's head and the only thing that mattered continued to leave her lips.

"Out out out out out out."

She ground herself against Ekaterina's belly to her own beat and to the point where the younger girl didn't know whether she was sorry for the loss or not.

Ekaterina writhed helplessly in Hana's grasp. Half swooning, Hana moved in a sinuous sleeking, and she felt her body loom before her. Even Hana's scent seemed to have a consistency of its own as it filled her chest. The Qwaser brushed her forehead against Hana's chest. She could feel the taste of it on her tongue, and she closed her mouth, trying to regain her composure. On her abdomen, Hana's humors painted a signature she would not tolerate. Around her waist, Hana's legs squeezed like a tight knot. In her ears, Hana's grunts and whines overtopped the sound of her own thinking. The longer she stayed there, the more it felt like the girl would absorb her inside her body. Now that she felt it on her skin, she admitted how strong Hana had become, how small she was compared to her. She needed to free herself. She eyed the chains holding her slave up. She needed to get a grip of herself. She motioned her head. She needed to reestablish their roles.

Hana yelped when she fell behind and her back bounced on the bed, her body undulated at the impact.

Copper manacles held her sore arms together by her wrists, and she saw her partner standing above her, her legs still around her waist. Her breath got caught in her throat when she set her eyes on Ekaterina. The Qwaser distanced herself and she saw the stickiness she left on her belly. Her eyelashes fluttered and she forced herself to keep her eyes open to address the moment in which Ekaterina would reclaim her body, but Ekaterina was in no rush. Hana felt her eyes consuming her and gasped at the sight of the little girl gliding her fingers down her abdomen.

In circles, Ekaterina smeared her fluids about. Hana saw those fingers leave their owner's belly and walk their way on her inner thigh, seeding viscous drops on her skin. She pushed her pelvis up and her clitoris quivered as she offered it to her Mistress. Ekaterina grazed her slit, flicking her fingers to collect a fresh dribble.

For the second time that night, Hana watched her fingers rise toward her mouth. This time around she didn't presumed, this time around she observed her wetness trail toward bemused lips.

"Don't disappoint me."

Ekaterina's mouth closed on them and Hana's hips jerked involuntarily. She would lick her mouth clean if it wasn't of her taste.

They heard a child's voice, "Make me yours."

Ekaterina pulled at her bottom lip, stretching it into a grin. Her small laugh was intimate.

"I have better plans for you, Hana." She positioned the bulking head before her sex. "You're gonna make things mine for me."

Hana moved her hips to match her angle and the void was filled in a single blow. She gave off a rough, low moan as her arching back and the pounding dildo brought her a different pleasure when her Mistress hit deeper into her throbbing sex. She felt her pierce right up to the top of her head. A defeated at the feet of their defeater, she reached out with her shackled arms.

"Don't take it out anymore."

Ekaterina's pupils dilated. Again, she felt vanquished by her slave's naturalness as she bent to her will. Again, she felt affected by her submissiveness, by her disarming spontaneity. Again, she blamed this waste of human being at her mercy. She pushed forward and Hana put her hands on her womb. She thrust harder. All the 'yes' in the world were written on her urging smile.

"So good, Katja-sama."

Ekaterina studied the girl. Tousled bangs were stuck on her forehead. Tears framed her eyes. Her tongue came out to stroke her lips, anticipating the biting of her teeth. Her own name was ever present in her smoky voice as she chanted it. Her flushed body was painted in a red color palette. Hana's hands pushed the spot she battered from the inside like any clerk would do to check if the shoe is a fit. She unleashed the last restraints.

"To think that I would kneel before a cunt like you."

"More, Katja-sama."

She held herself up on her hands, towering over Hana as her eyes reached the level of her dangling breasts. She closed them as her ragged breaths choked one another.

"That I would pant because of a cunt like you."

"Harder, Katja-sama."

She lay down on the girl and felt Hana's arms immediately wrapping around her back.

"That I would waste my energies inside a cunt like you."

"Cunt, Katja-sama, cunt cunt cunt cunt cunt cunt."

Her arms reached under Hana's body and up to her shoulders. On her hips, on her bottom, on her legs, Hana's thighs brushed like folds of a skirt in a light breeze.

As she felt something grow up in the brim of her tilting head, Hana found the strength she needed to sustain her partner. One foot dived on the mattress and she lifted her hips to meet the Ekaterina halfway.

Those surprised gasps, those high-pitched moans, those shuddering little cries, none of them belonged to the Queen. She wished to say, "It's me, Katja, let it go." It's me. That only time she forgot her keys, she's buzzed Ekaterina for two minutes before the girl went to the intercom. "It's me, Katja-sama", "We don't want anything, thank you."

She was losing it. Ekaterina would have had her face buried inside Hana's chest in order to not confess the pleasure about to come and the disappointment for letting out the little girl she never had a chance to be. She gazed at the breast she rubbed herself onto. A lonely droplet was above its chewable tip and just like that she remembered her Maria's words. "Please, Katja-sama, why won't you take it? It's making me crazy. It stings deep inside me like when you pee and halt," and her own reply, "Hana, are you comparing Soma to pee?" "Nope." "Then feel it, Hana, feel my dry mouth, my empty belly, my turned off circuit, my desert aching for a single drop of your milk." "What desert?" "Just feel it." And while the other girl had fallen on her knees, grasping her hurting breasts, her own sadism had made her stand still, much to her body's masochism.

Ekaterina turned her head. Hana's heart palpitated under her lips. She listened to the girl's excitement gushing out as the dildo slipped in and out of her sex. The base of the toy pressed against her clitoris and her body pushed back for more, deep inside her partner, deep to the mouth of her womb, deep where Hana's moans grew higher and higher and her breaths shorter and shorter, and the girl was obliged to thrust back to chase the orgasm she promised, but wasn't ready to fulfill yet.

How a small body like hers could own that much stamina was far from Hana's comprehension, but if she asked, she would get no answer. Ekaterina's mind was off.

Hana Hana Hana.

Somewhere.

Hana Hana Hana.

Gathering more stamina.

Hana rotated her hips to stimulate them both in better ways. She kept her walls clenched to elude herself that she could have a physical grip on Ekaterina's cock, because it was impossible to see something like an expensive toy, not if the little girl looked in such a state of abandoned pleasure, not if her mind ran down from the bulbous head of the shaft and still it wasn't silicone what she saw, but rather an extension of her tiny erectile organ.

Her movements became frantic.

Perhaps this was the last thing she expected when the slimness of Ekaterina's calf peeped out the cab door. Perhaps, she had envisioned herself sending furtive glances at the younger girl, trying to conceal her desires, afraid that their guest would catch the ambivalence in them, that she would not befriend her, that they would never grow close, close enough to reach and hold her hand, close enough to reach and stroke the smoothness of her skin, close enough to reach and embrace the sweet shapelessness of her body with the same freedom Miyuri welcomed her - because that's her friend anyway, always the light-hearted, overly-generous type; because that's how anybody would deal with little girls really; because that's how she would've greeted Ekaterina if it wasn't for-

A spasm ran down Hana's legs to her curling feet.

"Katja-sama."

"Don't."

Perhaps, when Ekaterina revealed her true self and threatened to expose her, she dreaded to relive what she went through before transferring to Saint Mihailov. Perhaps, as the wily Qwaser blocked her in the changing room confident that nobody would interrupt them, in her bewilderment she saw a licentious opportunity under the rising of her gown, a chance to live out on her closet inclinations, a chance not to feel that she was violating this little girl when her eyes gazed lustfully - because when her Mistress addresses her for the pervert that she is it amuses them both; because through punishment she's taught acceptance toward herself; because unfortunately Ekaterina is no innocent; because fortunately she-

A second spasm jumped to her head like an electric jolt.

"Katja-sama."

"Not yet."

Perhaps, she was the only one seeing meaningfulness in the meeting of their bodies. Perhaps her Queen was thinking 'Take this, and this, and this', but as the memory of what it felt like to have her slim and fragile body between her arms, as the realization that the girl was there, clutching her, gripped her insides and it wrung them like a drenched cloth to the point where she thought she would throw up the Borsch they had for dinner - because that's what you eat when you go to Mafuyu's; because that's what Sasha loves to eat; because that's what her Queen refers to as a plebeian dish not meant for somebody who came out of the top drawer such herself, and-

And.

Ekaterina felt Hana contract all around her and she crushed to death her clitoris against the harness.

"I said."

On the following day, she would have to give some explanations to the concerned neighbors outside the door as to the reason why she had screamed Ekaterina's name – "No, nothing bad happened to her" - but, as her Queen's hips continued to thrust even as her orgasm ripped through her trembling body, drawing out her pleasure until she thought she would pass out, agape in a soundless climax, Hana pulled her further within her and pierced the night with her screaming.


	5. Chapter 5

Her hips shook, buckled. Her legs widened, fell. A foot first, then both, slid on the wrecked sheets. Hana recognized the bed, the dampened mattress under her back. In her ears, she distinguished heavy sighs, pleased moans, little cries. At last, Ekaterina gave out a long, unflinching cry when her overloaded clitoris stung as if pierced by a needle.

A light on the façade of the building flickered before fizzling out. Hana touched, explored, she mapped out the trembling body on hers. The little girl pulsed, a small bird in the enclosure of her arms. In that uncanny moment, she slid a hand beneath the long fall of Ekaterina's hair and cupped the curve of her neck. Fresh tears surfaced in her eyes as she pecked the girl she held most dear.

Hana's hands cared, they did not offend. Ekaterina brushed her face on her chest, her mouth nuzzling between Hana's breasts. She seized the sheets in her fists. A quiet whimper from the girl begged her to stay when she moved to pull out. She would have none of it. The toy had served its purpose. Carefully, she eased it out and her hands fidgeted as she fumbled with the harness to unbuckle the belts. She let it fall down the bed and curled her legs up next to her body as she sat by Hana's side.

Drowsy with exhaustion, Hana gazed at her Mistress. Ekaterina's hair was a mess where her hands had roamed. It had lost its natural smoothness. The tilt of her nose and her chin poked out beneath the bangs over her face. She thought she looked at her prettiest. Her eyes moved downward, on her belly glistening with her arousal and their sweat. The sweetest peach was safely treasured between her slender legs.

Ekaterina jerked her head away when she reached out to brush her bangs off her face. Hana pushed herself up on her elbows and tried again.

"Katja."

Her Queen rushed to her. With a hand on her neck, she shoved Hana down and mounted on top of her. Hana felt a cold mist on her chest where Ekaterina's breath blew on her wet skin. It clouded her mind when the moistness of her pussy came down to wet-kiss hers. Her bangs still adumbrated her eyes, but she distinguished anger in the asperity of Ekaterina's traits, a raging storm that she could escape if she made the right move. She closed her fingers around the wrist on her neck. Her chest leaped up. She answered her answer.

"Yes."

The pressure on her throat grew stronger. Her eyes hooded and it couldn't be sorrow what she saw in Ekaterina's. Her Queen leaned down and lingered on her skin. A cheek was then on her breast and Ekaterina rubbed her face against it while a smile disfigured hers when the other girl fondled her nipple with the tip of her tongue. Like a ballerina, it danced lightly on her crinkled flesh. Hana beamed at it. She'd never seen a richer scarlet red as the one coloring Ekaterina's tongue, only on the lips of some little girl licking a cherry popsicle in the heat of summer afternoons – and even back then, the yearning to take in some of the girl's fruity taste could not have been compared to the need she felt now to be sucked in by her Queen. She shifted, hoping the girl would stop caressing the surface and dive in.

At last, Ekaterina released the grip on her neck and her mouth laced around a teat. An excruciating feeling took Hana over before milk streamed out and her head snapped back. Her body closed around the smaller girl's like a shell on a perl. Ekaterina took her inflamed nipple between her incisors and stretched the skin, taking care to inflict enough pain on her nub. At the same time, her fingers pulled on its twin. Soma overflew and she pushed her palm against the milk laden mound to contain it.

"You're wasting it."

She flicked both of Hana's nipples. It didn't help the situation as more Soma flooded. Hana grasped the sheets. Her back rose, eager to shove her breast back in her mouth. Her hips jerked, a 'smack' could be heard where their pussies joined. Blindly, she caressed the face on her chest, gently urging her toward a nipple.

"Again," she huffed.

Ekaterina's voraciousness came back at once. She opened her mouth wide and closed it around her bosom, raking her teeth until she reached and pinched Hana's nipple. Hana stroked Ekaterina's jawline as she suctioned her. Her hand caressed her slender back, her fingers descended the stairs of vertebrae toward her agile bottom. She had a feeling that Ekaterina would've cut her skin open to dig for the source of her power. She would have let her. Between her legs, her lips opened and enveloped Ekaterina's as the girl slid back and forth at a leisure pace.

When she parted, Soma glistened on her mouth and she licked the drops there. She licked those on her fingers, those trickling down her wrist, parched like a Bedouin who had yet to reach an oasis. Happy tears rolled down Hana's cheeks and the mattress received them like it had received her pleasure. Ekaterina lay down upon the girl at her disposal. She lazily pecked her collarbone with damp lips. Her damper lips mimicked her actions, slicking upward on Hana's abdomen.

"Since when did you let your Soma grow thick?"

Hana's laughter was heartfelt. It showered upon the Qwaser like the sunlight did some mornings, when her Maria drew the curtains of the bedroom open. She always closed them afterwards when Hana left her to arrange their breakfast.

Her turgid nipples moved against her slave as she licked upward. She shaped Hana's pulse point with a firm stroke of her tongue.

"Answer me."

She bit it.

"It has been ready to be unloaded for a while now."

"Unload, you say? How come you're never impatient to 'unload' your Soma on the battlefield?"

She nipped at the line of Hana's jawbone.

"No battlefield."

"Where I need it the most."

"The most, yes."

Ekaterina smiled and dropped her eyes on Hana's heaving bust, on the untouched breasts and its pouting tips, and she ventured back. Pulling aside a lock of hair, she leered at the girl through her eyelashes. Her mouth went near Hana's breast and her lips began their torturous stroking. Hana held her gaze and watched bewitched the swirling of her tongue as she massaged the bottom of her nipple before pushing it inside. She felt the fleshy body underneath, a brief taste, before it popped and released its contents. Her Maria stiffened and slammed a foot in response, and she felt the palpitation of her breast, a tingle in her mouth. She put a hand on Hana's abdomen, where quick contractions ran underneath the tightly stretched skin, and glided it downward. Swallowing a sip, she positioned two fingers on her outspread folds.

"Still this swollen?" She rubbed her before penetrating her. "And this loose too?"

Hana raised a smile and gave her a welcoming squeeze. She pumped her fingers, listlessly exploring the gallery like somebody at their third hour in a museum. Uninterested, she brought herself up and inspected Hana's face closely. Her fine features were the portrait of the happiness she didn't like to see, the ones that made her slave look even more desirable.

"Katja-sama?"

The ones that made her salivation increase.

"Open wide."

Like a fan, Hana's legs opened.

"I'll take it that you're ready for Karimero."

Hana squashed her thighs together.

"Another time, perhaps." Ekaterina cupped her cheek. "Open wide."

Hana yielded to her touch, and she leaned forward. Her voice melted in Hana's mouth, her words sipped within.

"You've been a good girl, Hana."

Her spittle dribbled in between Hana's parted lips. A first droplet, then a second. It hit the girl's lip and slipped inside, coating her tongue. Pulling away, she let the liquid ooze out and accumulate in her slave's mouth. She stopped her ministration to observe the girl.

That solution was a concentrate of her Queen and her Soma. After spending the night wishing for her Qwaser to take the Holy Milk off her chest, she now regretted it as her own essence still lingered in Ekaterina's mouth, altering its purity. Yet, she knew she would never be satisfied with that little. Hana smiled back at the promising grin on her partner's lips. With her mouth wide open, she was ready to receive everything her Queen was willing to give.

A fresh drop spilled, and she let it rest in her mouth like one does with the highest quality liquor before sending it down her throat. A sense of dizziness pervaded her as her insides warmed up, and she reserved the same treatment to the many more which followed.

Ekaterina felt urgency in Hana's restless grip around her waist. There was fretting in her trembling fingers as if the girl was going through some inner fighting, struggling between the wish to hold her tighter and the resignation which came with the knowledge of being neglected to do so. Her own hands reacted instinctively and closed around Hana's head to keep it in place for the girl had slowly began to inch upward. She pushed her down and raked her nails along her cheeks. A last seeping of liquid fell and missed Hana's mouth.

"This is mine."

She licked it off her chin. Hana's tongue chased after her retrieving lips.

"Where do you think you're going?"

She pushed it back with a finger.

Hana grinned and apologized by kissing its tip, before her tongue reached out again. Ekaterina made a move to shove it back, but she anticipated her with a playful smile. The Qwaser cocked an eyebrow at her cheekiness and waited with her index above her lips. Hana gave it a quick lick before pulling back. She had expected Ekaterina to chase her, but the girl didn't and she pouted before trying again.

Again Ekaterina's finger stood there, motionless, pointing at her mouth. With a scowl, Hana made one more audacious tentative, flicking it to get a response. She received none and decided to brush it for all its length.

"I suppose your ass remembers where my finger has been better than you do."

Hana furrowed her brows and made a sick face. The Qwaser seized the moment and two copper wires fastened tightly around Hana's tongue from both sides.

"Somebody's got your tongue, Onee-sama," she purred.

Hana gulped and tried to withdraw it with no success.

"What am I going to do with this insolent little thing over here, I wonder."

Ekaterina teased the unarmed tip, her fingers clasped and slid up and down its wetness. Hana slurred out incomprehensible sounds as she found out how difficult it was to swallow in that condition.

"So, what should I do?" Ekaterina's fingers curled lax on both sides of her prisoner's head and inched in. "Because I have this idea I'm sure you won't mind."

Hana stared out blankly when she pulled back.

"Perhaps I didn't make myself clear."

Ekaterina left a second peck on her tongue. Despite the restraints, Hana did her best to stretch her tongue out as far as she could, offering more flesh to play with. And Ekaterina played with it. She swirled her tongue around it, she kissed it, she swiped it between her lips, she scraped it with her teeth.

"Or, do you need more hints? Because I'm getting tired of talking to myself."

She lingered above her face and Hana's tongue pulled lightly at her upper lip. She nodded, pleased.

"Now, that's what I meant."

She took Hana's tongue in her mouth and the wires slithered off in the same way they appeared. Hana found herself responding immediately to her loving strokes and Ekaterina welcomed her hesitating advances, her shy attempts at reciprocate the twists of her darting tongue. She felt Hana's hands on her hips, they glided up and down her body. As they reached her thighs, Hana inched upward with her head. Ekaterina smiled on her lips, a brief thought crossing her mind. She sealed her mouth and pushed Hana back down.

"Don't you dare to move."

Hana didn't miss the challenge. When Ekaterina took her back in her mouth, her tongue brushed against her Mistress' teeth and the younger girl's lips parted wider. Teeth collided and clattered, tongues tangled, twisted, quarreled. Moans stuffed their chests and the squishy sounds and the funny growling of their throats went unnoticed among the many sighs.

"Enough."

Ekaterina moved her face sideways. There was no reason for kissing, at least not now. Not when tortures were over, not when their bodies had been satisfied, not when her Maria had been rewarded. No reason at all to be still on the girl.

Hana cracked an eye open, confused as to why they parted. Ekaterina's rapid breath hit her lobe and she stirred to peck her temple.

"Katja."

A rush of air, a new hand on her cheek, and she was attacked by the fierce Qwaser again.

"You don't say my name like that." Ekaterina bit and pulled her lower lip. "You don't."

She licked Hana's pain away, sucking it in her mouth. Her small tongue was urgent, pointed in her bickering. Sipping at her lips, she brought Hana's to emerge.

Hana guided her hands to Ekaterina's nape, to her face. Her fingers curled around the golden locks that surrounded their bodies, wrapped around their legs and slithered in places she craved to possess. Again, Ekaterina moved away. She rest with her forehead against Hana's while her nose nuzzled almost imperceptibly the older girl's. Hana cupped her cheeks gently, her thumbs drew small circles.

"Please, more." Her words were barely audible, strangled. "Kiss me more."

Ekaterina stirred, her fingers clawed at Hana's face but the girl felt no menace.

"There will be more, but not tonight." And she rolled off her body. Lastly, her hand left Hana's face with a parting brush of fingertips.

The heat where Ekaterina had been was now a ghost on her skin.

"Is this how it ends? No more plays?"

Ekaterina turned her head. Hana had cuddled closer, leaving no room for her precious intimacy and she was gazing at her hopefully.

"You still don't get it, do you?"

She read uncertainty in Hana's wandering eyes. Her body followed behind and she shifted on her side to face her slave.

"The difference between our plays and couples who experiment with them?"

Hana did not search for an answer, she knew the answer.

"We're not playing, Hana," Ekaterina whispered secretively. "We don't discuss 'plays.' We don't set up rules. We don't decide who's going to be the Master or the Slave. We don't play to spice up our relationship, to try something different, something new, something considered a taboo, a perversion by right-minded hypocrites. We don't need to play to prove ourselves what our roles are because those were decided since you knelt at my feet. We can't possibly be compared to those amateurs. I," she loathed the thought as she spit it out, "I can't possibly be compared to those women and men who addressed themselves as Mistresses and Masters, wannabes who make a profession out of it, people who use safe-words. Safe-words are only needed when you can't read hearts and bodies, when you can't see your partner's limits and teach them how to overcome them and, for obvious reasons, their partners don't trust them enough to put their pleasures completely in their hands."

Hana lost her mind on those dangerously close, alluring lips.

"This isn't play, Hana. It's the reality of my existence and you just happen to be part of it. If we had a safe-word, it would be the end of it all."

"And I would be packing your things."

Ekaterina stroked her cheek and rubbed her thumb on her mouth, stretching her plump bottom lip.

"Moreover, all so-called Masters fall in love with their slaves. It's inevitable."

"Inevitable?"

"Inevitable."

Hana's face lit up.

"What are you smiling for?"

"You said it's inevitable."

"I said a Master, a man. Give a man someone who does willingly anything he says, somebody who loves to receive what he loves to give, and he will fall for them. Give a woman a slave, and she will want more."

"Even so, can a Mistress have, say, a special slave? Like, somebody she values the most?"

Ekaterina stared intently in her bright eyes.

"You have a field. Season after season you see the colors changing. You know what type of cultivation plant on its soil. When you dig your hand in it, you know what its substance will be. You know how it'll respond to your touch, how it will crumble under your feet." She gazed off over Hana's shoulders. "Then, you raise your eyes and you see more earth, more grounds. You may not know whether it is fertile, if it belongs to somebody else. What you do know, is that you want it. Even though you have your own field, there is a chance that the one you now seek will bring with time more delicious products, not to mention the pleasure when, hoeing the ground, it'll bend to your will."

"You don't have a favorite field, then?"

"There is no comparison between subduing your partner and the thrills you get with a new conquer."

Hana looked like a beaten dog.

"But, even the farmer has to rest at the end of the day. Can we say that the ground where they build their home is their favorite?"

She put a wishful hand on Ekaterina's hip and trailed it upward, caressing her skin-

"What are you doing?"

and recoiling it between her own legs.

"I don't snuggle, Hana."

Her tone was cold, but her hand burned as she explored what was there to touch of Hana's flesh. Hana turned her head on the pillow, allowing herself to relish the moment before fatigue could take her over. She felt safe when she was around her Queen. She was surprised, however, as she found out exactly how at ease she could be under her scrutinizing gaze.

"I'd say it's the most convenient ground but," Ekaterina brushed her hair and locked a strand behind an ear. "Red soils do pay back more when they're wet."

Was it because of her weariness, of the daze she was in or because of her Queen's encouraging caresses, Hana dared.

"Katja-sama, I-"

"I appreciate. Now, go take a shower." She smiled wryly and slapped Hana's breast splattered with their dry fluids. "You stink like a dog soaked with cum." She definitely smelled too good to have her sleep like that.

Hana lay mutinous. Then, she rolled toward the edge of the bed. Ekaterina stared at her back marked with sheets marks and some others which would not leave her Maria's body anytime soon. Hana hoisted herself up, but the sudden motion and the slightest change of pressure made her head spin and she fell back down. She massaged her temples to rub the dizziness away. Focusing back as she sat on the bed, she took in the state of the room.

"Wait 'till the landlord hears about this," she muttered thoughtfully before reeling toward the entrance and disappearing around a corner.

A moment later, Ekaterina saw her pass in front of the room again while smelling an armpit.

"Why does she say that I-"

Taking note of where she was, Hana chuckled and pointed ahead of her.

"Err, the bathroom is this way."

Ekaterina's attention remained where once was the door while Hana's steps faded out in the hallway. When she heard the door of the bathroom being closed, she stretched her body and lay down on her back. The ball of her thumb massaged the bruised spots on her hips. She had expected to find friction burns once the harness would be off. She had had to make new holes in the leather straps or it wouldn't have fit around her small waist. Now there were few abrasions on her body because of the excessive tightness, but she knew she had to blame someone else for the numbness of her hips. Her hands went on her hipbone where Hana's legs had rung her. If she closed her eyes she could still feel the girl around herself, but she did not close her eyes. Instead, she leaped to her feet and went to the vanity table.

She took a brush and began to comb her hair. The abrasions were not what bothered her. On her shoulders there were marks where Hana had gripped her. Her eyes fell on her chest. A shivered crossed her as her nipples reminded her of Hana's breath on them. She promptly ignored the memory and opened a drawer in search for a camisole. As she put it above her head, she caught a radiant smile on her reflection. When the dress fell on her body and brushed the back of her knees there was no trace of it anymore.

She was "radiant". She stared off toward the entrance of the bedroom. That girl was truly an idiot if she thought her words would affect her in any way.

As she walked out of the room, she guided her puppet around. Once Hana would be back, she would be too worn-out to move a finger and she didn't like the idea of waking up in a messy place, or sleeping under after-sex smelling sheets, for the matter. She went to the kitchen and took the kettle from a cabinet. She filled it with water and placed it on the stove. She then sat at the table and listened to the whistling of sheets being changed in the bedroom and the soft downpour of the shower in the bathroom.

Hana was on her knees on the white patterned floor. Between her legs, the shower head shot cold water straight at her sex. Like a water tongue, it lapped. She directed the jet about her body, but returned it quickly where it was most needed. She felt cramps, period cramps. She knew they would end, but she was not sure of when it would happen as much as she wasn't confident of Ekaterina's love. She brushed a hand through her wet hair and swept them back. Water continued to flood and stream to the drain. A water mill, bolted down in blackness.

She sent a longing look at the glass door of the bathroom. She didn't expect to see her Mistress on the other side, but it hurt no less when nobody opened it. She gazed back at herself in the mirror. Red spots on her breasts where she had been kissed, scrapes on her chest where Ekaterina had raked her nails. Black-and-blue marks were on her neck and wrists. She raised her hips, orientating the cooling stream on her lower back. One never gets ridden of restraints.

When she dropped the shower head she observed her hands. She felt Ekaterina's weight on them. Her arms crossed on her chest and Ekaterina still trembled in them. A tear ran down her cheek when she closed her eyes. She wiped it off swiftly and went straight for the shower gel, squeezing the container like she had squeezed the dildo. It squirted on her hand a blotch of whiteness. She smelled the familiar perfume, the one she had been using for the past months. She tried to remember why she thought it smelled good. It seemed all dull now.

She washed her hands and her eyes searched for Ekaterina's shower gel. When she rubbed it on her body she knew she had crossed a line. She switched the water from cold to hot. The steam began to saturate the space and she watched her disheveled self. Ekaterina appreciated. The water scorched her skin.

Dried and settled, she headed back for the bedroom. She saw Anastasia busy as she dust the furniture. The damaged wall had been restored and the cracks had been filled in with copper. Hana brushed a finger along the striping of the shiny metal which branched out like arteries. Apart from this detail, the space showed no evident sign of their rendezvous. The bed was neatly made and the floor freshly wiped. A thin air blew in through the open curtains. Candles sparkled on the bedside tables and warmed up the subtle color of the walls. Copper shined and reflected games of lights around the space. She could not find Kajuta anywhere. She heard a steady noise, a white noise she only came to identify when her Qwaser's absence made her wonder on the girl's whereabouts.

Ekaterina was at the table in the dining room, sitting on a small cushion with her legs crossed. One foot dangled, the tip of the other barely touched the ground. Her slippers lay under the chair, paired up. Her small breasts indented the filmy texture of the camisole. Hana had bought that one.

Ekaterina lifted a hand to her mouth and took a bite off a cookie. The jar was open on the table and three cookies were piled up at the bottom. A glass of milk tea was in front of her. She dug the biscuit in and bit it, her sly eyes remained on Hana as she chewed. Her munching was the only sound in the place after Anastasia was done with her task.

Hana advanced and took a seat at the other end of the table. Her leg bumped against hers. "So," she said.

Ekaterina's lips parted as to speak. Instead, she smirked and took another bite.

"So, may I have one?"

"You may not."

Hana watched her partner bring one more cookie to her lips and half of it disappear inside her mouth.

"You can have this."

Ekaterina reached out, presenting the bitten sweet. Hana moved her eyes between the cookie and her Queen's encouraging smile. Certain of Ekaterina's offer, she leaned in. The Qwaser promptly retracted her arm.

"My shower gel is pretty expensive," she said.

Hana crossed her arms on the table and rest her head on them, resigned that she would not get any.

Ekaterina chewed quietly. Once she was finished, she brushed a napkin over her lips.

"Hana?"

"What?" Came the muffled answer.

Something was placed beside her on top of the table. She opened her eyes. A hand dirtied with crumbs was before her, fingers oily with butter, tips wet with milk.

"You better appreciate, too."

* * *

Hope you guys appreciated.

In my writing, I was inspired by the manga atmosphere, but there's a lighter feeling to it provided by few anime references.

Yoham, if you're still around,

Das war für dich.


End file.
